Fighting for Ken
by schu-chan
Summary: **Chapter 13 is up!** *complete* Schu wants Ken. Yotan wants Ken, Brad wants Ken. How will he choose? (obviously shounen-ai) Please R&R!
1. At the club~

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
* * are thoughts  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yada! Hanase!"  
  
"Aw, come on, Kitty. I'm sure you want to play with some of us."  
  
"Hanase! I only came here to find someone!"  
  
"Well, you found me, didn't you?"  
  
Ken growled and quickly punched the young man. He smirked as the young man ran away. He was surprised when someone exited the club from the back and fell down the stairs.  
  
He turned and looked - was that Schuldich?! He hurried towards the redhead that lay silently on the ground and turned him over.  
  
"Masaka, you're supposed to be dead!"  
  
Schuldich groaned and opened his eyes. They widened when he realized that it was Ken who had him in his arms.  
  
"Hanase! I don't need your help!"  
  
Ken bristled. "Who said that I was helping?!"  
  
Schuldich glared back at him and stood quickly, dusting himself off. "What are you doing at a club like this, WeiB?"  
  
"I'm looking for someone."  
  
*Balinese is a regular here? I never knew that.*  
  
Ken glared at Schuldich, saying, "Stay out of my head, Schwarz!"  
  
Schuldich grinned at him, saying, "But it's sooo fuuun~"  
  
"What are you saying is fun?"  
  
"Oh, your thoughts on a certain redhead that you work with. The way his tight jeans cling to his a-"  
  
"Urusai! It's got nothing to do with you!"  
  
"Or the way a certain teenager looks when he pouts... his cute dimples and wide, blue eyes crumbling your defenses as he asks for your candy... his-"  
  
"URUSAI!"  
  
"You're pretty cute yourself, you know, Neko-chan."  
  
Ken growled as Schuldich slammed him against the wall.  
  
"Let go, you mother fucking bastard!"  
  
Schuldich grinned and leaned in against Ken's body, gently giving his ear a lick. "Why should I do that, my dear kitty?"  
  
Ken yelped when Schuldich bit the end part of his earlobe, drawing blood. "Ite! Stop it, you bastard!"  
  
"But you taste so good..."  
  
Ken gulped when Schuldich trailed his lips down his neck, tongue darting out to taste him. "Ya-yamero!"  
  
Schuldich paused and grinned. He whispered softly, "Are you sure?"  
  
"Y-yes!"  
  
"Even if I do this?"  
  
Schuldich quickly covered Ken's lips with his, shoving his tongue into his lips. Ken tried to kick at him and gasped when Schuldich suddenly let go of his arms, quickly shoving his hands down Ken's pants. Ken's knees immediately weakened as Schuldich massaged the now hardening groin. Ken groaned into Schuldich's mouth, now kissing Schuldich back, rubbing his tongue against Schuldich's. Ken thrust into Schuldich's hands, holding onto him tightly.  
  
"Oi, I thought I heard Kenken's voice somewhere here while we were coming out."  
  
*Yotan!*  
  
*Sh, Kitten. If you want this, you have to be silent.*  
  
Ken whimpered softly as Schuldich pulled his hands out of his pants. *Be silent, kitten... You want this, I know it. Wait until your friend goes by.*  
  
*I, I don't want it... I don't!*  
  
Schuldich smirked as he lazily licked Ken's cheek. *Yes, you do.*  
  
"YOHJI! Over, over here!"  
  
Schuldich hissed and slapped Ken across the face before running. *I'm not finished, Ken. I want you, and I always get what I want.*  
  
Ken fell to his knees, breathing harshly. That had been one of the hardest things he'd ever done in his life.  
  
"Ken! What are you doing back here?"  
  
Ken looked up at Yohji, dazed. "Looking for you."  
  
"In an alleyway?"  
  
"I never know with you."  
  
Ken blushed when one of Yohji's friends smirked at his rumpled appearance and remarked, "Or maybe it's the other way around. Looks like your friend here has been having some fun, Yohji."  
  
Yohji peered closely at Ken, their faces only centimeters apart. Ken blushed fiercely, wishing that the wall wasn't behind him and wishing that he wasn't sitting down. Yohji sniffed delicately before laughing.  
  
"Ken, never knew you had it in you!"  
  
"Yotan! That's not it!"  
  
Yohji ignored Ken's protests and led him away from the club.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Schuldich smiled as he saw Ken walking home from coaching soccer practice at the local high school. Perfect timing - for him. But he was shocked when he saw a car suddenly going straight at Ken - it would hit in just a few seconds.  
  
"KEN!"  
  
Ken looked up and saw the car, which attempted to swerve away from him. His eyes widened in shock and he tried to move to the side but found himself frozen to the spot. Schuldich watched in horror as the car hit Ken and screeched to a stop. A man exited the car, hurrying towards the limp body. Schuldich squinted, trying to catch a glimpse of the face. The man inspected Ken's body, running expert hands over it. Schuldich gasped as the man picked up Ken's body and turned to enter his car.  
  
Bradley Crawford. 


	2. All the Suitors~

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
* * are thoughts  
  
Eeyore-san, Hue-san and Tschubi-chan-san (??? don't think that works... --; sumimasen), arigatou for the reviews! I was so excited that I started writing and finished Chapter 2 like, immediately. Hahaha. Which might be why the chapter's not too good...  
  
Minna-san, please read and review!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 2  
  
Ken groaned as he gained consciousness. It hurt all over - literally.  
  
"Ah, I see you've awoken, Siberian."  
  
Ken sat up carefully and faced the voice. He paled. What the hell was with his luck nowadays, anyways?!  
  
"What the hell am I doing here, Schwarz!"  
  
"I'd prefer to be called Crawford. You're here because I ran into you with my car. Seeing that somehow, you escaped major injuries, I brought you here."  
  
Ken smirked suddenly. "Hey, if you hit me with your car, don't I get to press charges."  
  
Ken's smirk disappeared immediately when Crawford smiled. "Of course, but I'd rather not have you do that. Why do you look so shocked?"  
  
"You, you smiled!"  
  
"What, a person can't smile now?"  
  
"But, but, you're almost as frigid as AYA!"  
  
"Aah, I see. Well, have some tea and if you can, come out to the living room. Someone wants to see you."  
  
Ken glared at him. "Why the hell should I do what you want, Schwar- Crawford! And who the hell would want to see me?! I don't know anyone you know!"  
  
Crawford laughed, saying, "Hm, still firey."  
  
Ken blushed, saying, "Nani?! Oi, come back here, you bastard, and tell me what you mean!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken grumbled and contemplated on whether to leave the room or not. He was sore all over but he could walk. Finally deciding that satisfying his curiousity was more important than defying Crawford's request, he got out of bed.  
  
"It's YOU?! How did you know that I was here?!"  
  
Schuldich grinned. "I saw Brad run you down and I followed. It's been more than a year since I've seen him, anyways."  
  
Ken glared at Crawford, muttering, "You knew that I wouldn't want to see him."  
  
Crawford only grinned and left the living room. Ken eyed Schuldich wearily and sat down on the sofa across from Schuldich. In the blink of an eye, Schuldich had moved from his couch to close to Ken. Ken let out a yelp, shoving Schuldich off of his lap. He blushed furiously, glaring at Schuldich.  
  
"Bakayarou! I'm going home!"  
  
Ken then realized that he didn't know where the door was. He looked around before heading towards where Crawford had gone.  
  
"OI, CRAWFORD! WHERE'S THE FRIGGIN' EXIT!"  
  
Suddenly a door opened and hit Ken in the face. "Urusai! I don't care if Brad hit you with a car - I'm chatting with Omi!"  
  
Ken fell to the floor, holding his face. "Ite! You didn't have to - Omi?"  
  
Nagi glared down at him, nodding. "Yes, Omi!"  
  
Ken looked up at him pleadingly. "Please ask him to come pick me up! PLEASE!"  
  
Nagi stared down at him in surprise but quickly hid it with a glare. "Why should I do that for you?"  
  
"Because, because, well, um, you, you get to see Omi!"  
  
Nagi gave him a LOOK before nodding. "All right."  
  
"Can I go in? Schuldich might -"  
  
"No!"  
  
Ken sighed and sat in front of the door. He eeped when Schuldich placed himself on Ken's lap.  
  
"Iie, hanase, Schuldich!"  
  
Schuldich grinned and pinned Ken's wrists against the wall, trapping Ken's legs between his own. He kissed Ken, running his tongue along Ken's teeth in an attempt to get him to give him entrance.  
  
"I'd prefer if you didn't do that in my hallway."  
  
Schuldich looked up, grinning. Ken, dazed, only slumped forward onto Schuldich's chest. Crawford sighed and lifted a squawking Schuldich off of Ken's lap.  
  
"A-arigatou."  
  
Ken stood up and headed towards the living room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Ken-kun, what were you doing there?"  
  
"Crawford hit me with his car."  
  
The car screeched to a stop and Yohji leaned over his seat to stare at Ken in amazement. "He what?!"  
  
Ken nodded, saying, "You heard me right. He hit me with his car."  
  
Yohji sighed, muttering, "Only Ken would come out safe with only a few bruises after being hit by a car."  
  
"Mou, Yohji-kun! Hidoii-na!"  
  
Ken muttered under his breath, "Yea, and only Yohji would come out alive after so many shots of drugs!"  
  
"That was a mission where I had some counter reactants!"  
  
Ken made a face at him and slumped in his seat. "Only I would get no comfort after getting hit by a car. Only a smirking conceited jerk, a pervert, a moody brat, an over-genkified chibi, and a player with no sense of politeness..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they arrived at the shop, they found Aya glaring at one of Yohji's friends. When Yohji, Ken and Omi entered the shop, Aya shoved Yohji's friend at Yohji.  
  
"Stop his blabbering before I kill him."  
  
Yohji grinned and patted the young man's head. "Hahaha. Good job, Shinichi."  
  
Shinichi glared at Yohji, saying, "You SOOO owe me, Kudou."  
  
"I know, I know. Don't worry, Ken'll return the favor."  
  
Ken squaked indignantly, crying out, "Why should I return it! He did YOU a favor by keeping Ran busy."  
  
"Aah, he did do that but I only needed to keep Ran busy because of you, Kenken. It's your responsibility."  
  
Yohji laughed and gave Ken a kiss on the cheek, saying, "Bye-bye, Ken!"  
  
Ken glared at the disappearing back and mumbled a thanks to Shinichi. Shinichi gave him a smile.  
  
"Don't worry, I won't ask you for a favor unless it's an emergency. If it's not, I'll just pester Yohji."  
  
Ken nodded. "Arigatou."  
  
"No problem, it's fun making Yohji's life a living hell sometimes."  
  
All four in the shop laughed and somewhere upstairs, Yohji sneezed.* (if you sneez, insult, sneeze twice, compliment, etc.)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"OI, DON'T EVEN THINK OF SNEAKING OFF SOMEWHERE, YOUHEI! PRACTICE ISN'T OVER!"  
  
The teen's face crumbled when he realized that there was no way to escape his coach. His teammates laughed and pulled him onto the field, surprised when someone in a business suit suddenly appeared and headed towards Ken.  
  
"Aaah~! CRAWFORD! What are you doing here?"  
  
Crawford winced. "No need to say my name like a bug, Ken. I came to return your bag."  
  
"My bag...?"  
  
"You left it at my apartment. I refuse to have it there."  
  
Ken glared at Crawford. "WHAT is your problem, Crawford? I didn't DO anything to you, you know! YOU hit ME, not the other way around!"  
  
"Hn."  
  
Ken threw a soccer ball at Crawford as Crawford walked away. Smirking, Crawford stepped to the side, avoiding the ball easily. He turned his head and laugh at Ken.  
  
"Better work better on your aim, Ken."  
  
"Urusai, cheater! You used your pow-"  
  
Ken shut up when he realized that his team was staring at him. "Are you two involved, Ken-san?"  
  
Ken blushed, stuttering. "W-what are y-you talking about?! Why would I be going out with him, of all people!"  
  
"Well, you see... he slipped something into your bag as he handed it to you."  
  
"He what...?"  
  
Ken reached in and pulled out a white sheet of paper that was folded in half. Suddenly, it was snatched and Ken turned to the person who had grabbed it.  
  
"Yohji! Give it back!"  
  
Yohji grinned and opened the note. His eyes narrowed when he saw what it said.  
  
"Ken, I don't want you meeting him."  
  
"Why? It's not like it's dangerous! Nagi's dating Omi, you know!"  
  
Yohji said softly, "Who said anything about dangerous?"  
  
Ken stared at Yohji in surprise. "What are you talking about?"  
  
Yohji winked and walked away, saying, "I'll be waiting for you after practice, Ken."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken was surprised when someone tackled him. "Oof! Oi, get off!"  
  
"But I don't want to!"  
  
Ken froze. Aw, crappy. Schuldich giggled before placing his lips over Ken's.  
  
"Ken, where are you! Ken, I told you to - OI! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING, YOU FRIGGIN' GAIJIN!"  
  
Schuldich looked up and licked his lips. "Have you tasted him yet, Yohji? He's reeaally sweet, you know."  
  
"Konoyarou!" Yohji prepared to attack Schuldich.  
  
"Both of you have absolutely no maturity."  
  
Schuldich and Yohji turned to face Crawford, who smirked at them. Ken lay on the ground, still dazed from Schuldich's kiss. He sat up a minute later, confused at the sparks that were flying between Schuldich, Yohji and Crawford.  
  
"I KNOW! Let's share!"  
  
Yohji, Crawford and Ken turned green. "Schuldich! Have you no decency!"  
  
Schuldich stuck his tongue out at Crawford, saying, "Shut up, you narrow-minded baka!"  
  
Ken sighed before picking up his bag. "This is not my problem - at all. Figure it out yourselves. Bye-bye."  
  
"Come back here, Kenken. You have to choose between the three of us."  
  
Ken shrugged, saying, "I choose none of you. I have no interest in any of you."  
  
*Oh, really, Ken? But I know your thoughts, remember? I know that you think that Yohji's sexy, the way he shows off his abs with those shirts of his, and his tight, tight pants... the way they show how big-*  
  
"OW!"  
  
Schuldich rubbed the back of his head, glowering at Ken. Ken's face was red and he grabbed his bag before beginning to run.  
  
"I'm late for art class!"  
  
All three of the men who were after Ken stared after the boy in shock. Art class?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sighed happily. He was in art class and they had just finished drawing a model, a middle aged woman who was wearing casual clothes. Now, it was his break. He stretched and washed his hands, talking with the friends he had made at the art class.  
  
"How's my drawing, Naka-san?"  
  
"It's good, but you should pay a little more attention to your shading, Ken."  
  
"Okay, thanks!"  
  
"Okay guys, break time's over! Get back to your seats as the new model comes out! We'll be doing charcoal."  
  
Ken sat down at his stool, frowning. Charcoal was sooo dirty. It was fun, but dirty, so he usually disliked working with it. He picked up his piece of charcoal and straightened the paper in front of him. The door opened and the model entered but Ken didn't bother to look up. Probably some middle-aged man or woman or perhaps an eldery man or woman. Finally, he felt that he was ready to draw and peered over at the model. His jaw dropped. Schuldich was lying sensually on a bed - naked. 


	3. NANI?!

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
* * are thoughts  
  
Eeyore-san, Yobi-san, Swythangel-san (OMG, i luuuv ur fics! they are sooo gooood! i reviewed under different name, tho...), Inaki-san, Persimmon-san, Tschubi-chan, Shavica-san, Od_ducky-san, Bright Shadow-san, THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 3  
  
Ken gaped at the man. Schuldich's hair was no longer propped up by his headband or his sunglasses. It flowed down to his face, pushed behind an ear.  
  
*Like what you see, Kitten?*  
  
*U-urusai! Why the hell are YOU the model?!*  
  
*Well, I found out that you were here and controlled your teachers' minds and the model's mind.*  
  
Ken swallowed, looking away from the sexy image on the bed. "Shit."  
  
"Ken, is something wrong?"  
  
Ken's head snapped up and he shook his head furiously, blushing. "N- nothing. Why would anything be wrong?"  
  
"Well, you just said 'shit.'"  
  
"Oh, that..." Ken quickly broke a charcoal behind his back with his hand. "I broke a charcoal, see?"  
  
Ken held up his hand and showed his friend the crushed pieces of charcoal. The friend sweatdropped and handed him a piece of his own charcoal.  
  
"Your box is probably empty. Here."  
  
Ken picked up his box of charcoal and shook it. Hearing nothing, he blushed again and thanked his friend.  
  
"But hey, the model's a babe, for once."  
  
Ken who had been taking a sip of his water, suddenly began to cough, spraying the bit of water all over his paper.  
  
*He's right, you know. I am a babe.*  
  
His friend banged his back, saying, "Ken, daijoubu?"  
  
Ken nodded, gasping for air. The friend frowned lightly.  
  
"Is something wrong, Ken?"  
  
Ken shook his head, managing to choke out, "Iie, nothing's wrong. You, you think that he's a babe?"  
  
The youth nodded, saying, "Yea, he is.Oh... are you homophobic?"  
  
Ken shook his head, saying, "Iie. Yohji's bi, so-"  
  
The friends around him screeched. "YOHJI?!"  
  
The teacher marched over and grabbed both Ken and his friend next to him by the ear.  
  
"ITE!"  
  
"ITE!"  
  
"You two be quiet or else! And DON'T get the rest of the class riled up!"  
  
The teacher let go as soon as his students both mumbled, "Hai, sensei."  
  
*Hahahaha. You look sooo adorable when you look embarrassed, Ken.*  
  
*Urusai!*  
  
Ken sighed, muttering to himself. He would never get done at this rate.~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Class was over and Ken was ready to go home. He packed up his things and froze when he felt a presence behind him. He was usually the last one left, always taking extra care with his supplies when he put them away since the flowershop always assumed that the box he carried around was a shoe box. He closed his eyes, praying that it wasn't Schuldich and that for once, he wasn't the last one left.  
  
*Sorry, Ken, but you are the only one left - except me, of course.*  
  
"Please tell me that you're dressed at least?"  
  
"Sure. I'm dressed."  
  
Ken gave a sigh of relief and turned around to face Schuldich. He squawked, blushing. He covered his eyes, turning around.  
  
"You told me that you were dressed!"  
  
"I never said that I'd tell you the truth. I only told you what you wanted to hear."  
  
Ken grabbed his things and prepared to run away. Schuldich grinned and grabbed him by his wrist, shoving him against the wall.  
  
"Iie! Hanase, you bastard!"  
  
Schuldich laughed, saying, "I'm a bastard, why should I let you go?"  
  
"Be-because! I'm not even your type!"  
  
"And what exactly is my type, Kitty?"  
  
Ken struggled to breath normally as Schuldich thrust himself against Ken, sucking on a part of his neck.  
  
"You, you would be a lot better of with, with someone like Aya. Someone, someone beautiful and elegant. You know, I can intro-introduce you to-to him. Although I don't think you really need-"  
  
"You're right, I don't really need it. I'd much rather have you."  
  
Ken groaned into Schuldich's hair, wrapping his arms around him.  
  
"Jesus Christ!"  
  
Ken gasped and shoved Schuldich away, who turned around in anger. Yohji and Crawford smirked, Yohji looking a little embarrassed.  
  
"Oi, what do you think you're doing, interrupting our love scene?"  
  
Ken blushed furiously and gave Yohji a pat on the shoulder. "Arigatou."  
  
He was about to run out when Yohji grabbed him by the wrist and pushed him against the wall. Yohji gave Ken a gentle kiss and smiled.  
  
"You know, I can take care of _this_ for you."  
  
Ken gasped when Yohji placed a hand over his erection. "It's all right, Yohji. I'm busy, you know?"  
  
He kicked Yohji away and apologized, running out. Only Crawford was able to follow, Schuldich being naked and Yohji being in pain.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken shoved open the door the the Koneko, stumbling in. He breathed heavily, laying on the floor. Omi and Aya walked over silently, curiously.  
  
"Daijoubu, Ken-kun?"  
  
Ken stood frantically, picking up his supplies. "If Yohji asks for me, I never came in. I called and said that I was staying with a friend. If anyone else asks, tell them that I'm out, okay?"  
  
Omi nodded but Aya only gave him a LOOK.  
  
"Oh, really? And why should I do this?"  
  
"Because then I will owe you my LIFE!"  
  
"What did you do to poor Yohji?"  
  
Ken stared at Aya in shock. POOR YOHJI?! His face became pink with anger and embarrassment.  
  
"POOR YOHJI?! DON'T POOR YOHJI ME! HE HAS BEEN BOTHERING ME ALL DAY, ALONG WITH SCHULDICH AND CRAWFORD! I CANNOT HANDLE THIS KIND OF STRE-"  
  
"Did you just say Schuldich and Crawford?"  
  
Ken gulped, paling instantly. Omi giggled, taking a seat in a chair to watch. "Ran, listen, it's not what you think. I'm not dating any of them, you know, but they've been after me and I have NO interest in them whatsoever and-"  
  
"So this was where you were, Honey."  
  
Ken froze, paling more if it was possible. Crawford put an arm around Ken's waist and pulled him up for a kiss.  
  
"I missed you, Love."  
  
Ken was uable to respond as Crawford kissed him. Crawford grinned and turned to Aya.  
  
"Suman, but we've been meaning to tell you and-"  
  
He shut up when he saw Aya's angered eyes. "You, YOU dared to touch KEN?! He was for Aya-chan!"  
  
"NAAANIII?!"  
  
Everyone turned and froze. Aya-chan stood at the door, hands on hips and glaring at Aya.  
  
"Onii-sama, I told you that I don't want Ken-Nii-san! He's like an older brother to me!"  
  
Aya nodded, saying, "I know! He won't try anything on you!"  
  
Ken could feel anger mounting. Crawford stepped back, cautious. Just then, Yohji and Schuldich entered, arguing with each other.  
  
"Ken!"  
  
"KenKen!"  
  
As Schuldich and Yohji stepped forward to grab Ken, Ken gave them both a glare that might have beaten Aya's 'death glare.' Everyone shut up as Ken began to vent his stress...  
  
"WHAT IS _WITH_ YOU PEOPLE?! DO YOU PEOPLE NO UNDERSTAND THAT I DO NOT WANT ANY OF YOU? DO I NO LONGER HAVE THE RIGHT TO CHOOSE?! IF YOU PEOPLE _WANT_ ME, YOU SHOULD DO IT THE NORMAL WAY INSTEAD OF ACTING LIKE I'M ALREADY YOURS! ALL YOU FUCKING _NEED_ TO DO IS ASK ME OUT AN A GODDAMN DATE, IF I SAY YES, I SAY YES, IF I SAY NO, I SAY NO! IT'S _MY_ CHOICE! DO YOU _UNDERSTAND_?!"  
  
Ken was breathing heavily, glaring at everyone but Aya-chan and Omi in the shop. Everyone nodded and Ken suddenly smiled.  
  
"Good. Oi, Aya, Omi's dating Nagi."  
  
Omi stared at Ken's disappearing back in shock. "KEEEN-KUUUN! How could you?!"  
  
Aya turned murderous eyes to Omi. "Why are you dating a member of Schwarz?"  
  
Crawford smirked, saying, "You two finally made him lose his cool."  
  
Yohji and Schuldich turned disbelieving eyes to Crawford. "_US_ two? What about you? It's your fault to, you conceited jackass!"  
  
Aya three kicked all three of them out, saying that they were disturbing his "difference between good and bad" lecture to Omi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Everyone's eyes narrowed when Ken came in, laughing and talking with a friend.  
  
"Who is that, Ken? Care to introduce us?"  
  
"Oh, yea. Guys, this is Duo, my boyfriend. Duo, these are the guys."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
i don't know what made me use Duo... i ran out of guys... TT Suman.  
  
please review! 


	4. Duo~

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
* * are thoughts  
  
Meron pan daisuki-san, Madiha-san, Kyri-san, Bright Shadow-san, and Akari- san, arigatou for reviewing! (I didn't use Farf coz, well, to be frank, he freaks me out a little... yea, a little a lot)  
  
Gomen-ne about this chapter! I know it'll be a little... um, a little bad. I got totally stuck after the first three lines... it took me hours to figure out what to write and even then, it really sucked... TT honto-ni, sumimasen! please r&r anyways!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 4  
  
Immediately, Yohji, Schuldich and Crawford gave Duo their death glares. Duo was undaunted, having received Heero's death glares daily for quite a few years now. He just grinned back at them, bowing.  
  
"Hi, I'm Duo Maxwell! Yorushiku!"  
  
Yohji stepped forward and shook his hand, muttering, "What the hell."  
  
Schuldich pouted, saying to Ken, "KenKen, you didn't tell him about _our_ relationship?"  
  
Ken glowered at Schuldich, saying, "_WHAT_ relationship."  
  
Schuldich threw himself at Ken, whispering into his ear, "You know... the one we started behind the club and in your art room..."  
  
Ken blushed, shoving Schuldich away from him.  
  
"So, who's on top?"  
  
Ken and Duo both blushed at Aya's blunt question. "AYA!"  
  
Aya shrugged, saying, "What? Just curious."  
  
Ken grabbed Duo by the hand and prepared to lead him out of the shop. "Come on, Duo. We better leave. I don't think I should have brought you here."  
  
Suddenly, the door was thrown open and Omi came running through the door, followed by a string of friends.  
  
"AYA-KUN, CAN THEY SLEEP OVER? PLEEEAAASE?"  
  
Quatre managed to smile as he clung to Omi's arm, trying to stand. Trowa panted, helping Quatre stand. Wufei and Heero both scowled when they saw Ken and Duo.  
  
"Hee-chan, Wu-chan, Quatre, Trowa!!! What are you guys doing here?!"  
  
Omi looked surprised at seeing Duo, then extremely excited. He squealed.  
  
"DUO-KUN! SUGOI, WE WERE JUST LOOKING FOR YOU! NOW THE SLEEP OVER WILL BE PERFECT!"  
  
Crawford suddenly burst out laughing. "Ken is going out with a _eighteen_ year old?!"  
  
Yohji and Schuldich stared at Ken as they realized this. "KenKen, I didn't know that you were into shota!"  
  
Ken blushed, stammering, "I-I'm not! I'm just -"  
  
*SCHULDICH! I'M DOING THIS AS A FAVOR FOR HIM! I SWEAR, IF THIS DOESN'T WORK OUT, ONCE I GET MY HANDS ON YOU, I WILL-*  
  
*Oooh~ you'll get your hands on me? Wanna meet me upstairs?*  
  
Ken's blush got worse, if possible and he turned to Duo. "Gomen-ne, Duo-kun. I'm not sure if I can do this."  
  
Ken and Duo exchanged a LOOK and nodded. "Ken-kun, what are you talking about?"  
  
Ken's eyes became tender and he hugged Duo. "I... I can't love you anymore. I'm not good for you. Find someone younger, someone who will take better care of you."  
  
Heero's and Wufei's eyes glinted. Schuldich laughed hysterically, collapsing into a chair. Crawford and Yohji stared at him in shock. He'd finally lost it.  
  
*That, that whole thing was a scheme! Duo asked Ken to pretend to be in love with him to make those other two jealous! HAHAHAHAHAHA!*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few hours later, Ken was sitting in the shop with Yohji, Crawford and Schuldich because Aya had claimed that if they didn't figure something out, that he would kill them all.  
  
"I don't want to date any of you! Why do I _have_ to?"  
  
"Because if you don't, Schuldich will be after you for forever."  
  
Ken glared at all three men who were smiling at him. "You know, Ken, you wouldn't have this problem if you actually accepted one of our requests for a date."  
  
Ken sighed. "Fine, from now on, I'll go on a date with one of you every once in a while. But - but! No groping."  
  
"Why? It seemed like you enjoyed it..."  
  
Ken blushed, glaring at Schuldich. "I said NO!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Ken grumbled under his breath, and spoke up, saying, "And no loitering."  
  
Everyone nodded, grinning. Time to prepare.  
  
  
  
sumimasen, honto ni, sumimasen... i don't know what happened... it just sucks. it sucks. anyone with comments on how to improve???? onegai? (and pick your fave pairing, onegai... i'm totally undecided and i think that i should just choose what the majority want... ne?) 


	5. Bradley Crawford~

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
* * are thoughts  
  
Akari-san, Kyri-san, Makoto Kudou-san, Madiha-san, Solar Flare-san, Wai- san, Cyhretmis-san, arigatou for the reviews!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 5  
  
4:00 AM the next day...  
  
Ken groaned and pressed his pillow over his head as the phone rang. He attempted to throw his pillow at the phone and when he missed, crawled over to it.  
  
"I'm sleeping, what do you want!"  
  
On the other side, Crawford winced. "Aah, sorry to wake you up so early but I wantd to know if you're free for today."  
  
"CRAWFORD?! Oi, it's 4:00 AM! Can't you let me sleep?!"  
  
"Actually, I had made a reservation for a boat ride and if you say yes, we have to get to my plane by 5:30."  
  
Ken was about to shout a "no!" into the phone but bit back his reply. Reservation...? Even if he didn't go, Crawford would have to pay for it anyway. Ken sighed. He hated feeling guilty.  
  
"Fine, I'll go."  
  
"Arigatou. I'll pick you up at five. Dress warmly but besure to have something light underneath."  
  
"'K."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The whole house woke up when the doorbell rang. Yohji, Ran and Omi were at the door when Ken was.  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
Ken was pulling on a light jacket as he opened the door. Yohji looked saddened when he saw the man behind the door.  
  
"KenKen, your first date is gonna be w/... w/... _Crawfish (1) _?!"  
  
Crawford glared at Yohji who just smirked back at him as Ken burst out laughing.  
  
"Gomen... //gasp// but... but it's soo... //gasp// funny!"  
  
"I'm glad you find it so amusing but can we go now?"  
  
Ken nodded and they left, leaving a fuming Yohji behind.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sugoi~! What a beautiful yacht!"  
  
Ken stared out into the ocean, smiling happily. He breathed in the cool salt air and sighed contentedly. He shivered lightly at the harsh wind, having brought a light jacket, assuming that it would keep him warm.  
  
"Here, wear this."  
  
"Iie, daijoubu. You'll be cold."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
Crawford draped his long coat around Ken's shoulders and sat back down, steering. Ken blushed, pulling the coat tighter around him, letting the warmth from Crawford seep into his limbs...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I had a lot of fun today, Crawford. Arigatou."  
  
"Brad."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I would like it if you called me Brad."  
  
"H-hai!"  
  
Ken mentally kicked hismelf. Why was he being so shy?! It was _only_ Crawford! He tried not to blush and only blushed harder as he stood before Crawford, fidgeting. Crawford smiled down at him and gently laid the palm of his hand on one of Ken's cheeks.  
  
"Kawaii..."  
  
Ken's face snapped up to stare at the man who was slowly leaning down towards him. Crawford gently kissed Ken's lips - only for a few seconds - and turned to leave. Before leaving, he turned to Ken again, who had his fingers on his lips.  
  
"Would you have dinner with me tomorrow night?"  
  
Ken nodded and waved as Crawford left. When he entered the building, he found Yohji sitting in a chair and staring at him. Yohji felt a twinge in his heart when he saw Ken coming in content and blushing.  
  
"What're you doing up, Yotan?"  
  
"What'd you guys do?"  
  
"We sailed."  
  
"Oh, did you have fun?"  
  
"Yea! It was sooo much fun! And Brad was sooo cool! He knew exactly what to do and..."  
  
Yohji blocked out Ken's voice. Brad...? When had Crawford become _Brad_?  
  
"Yotan? YOTAN!"  
  
Yohji jumped slightly as Ken yelled into his ear. "What the hell was that for?!"  
  
"I was calling you but you ignored me. Yotan, are you all right? You looked a little sad... Did I say something wrong?"  
  
Yohji stared down at the confused and worried eyes that stared up at him. "Iie. I was just wondering... wanna go out with me tomorrow night?"  
  
"Gomen-ne, Yotan. Brad asked me out..."  
  
"Then night after tomorrow night."  
  
"Sure, Yotan!"  
  
Ken hurried upstairs and tried to fall asleep. Instead, images of Crawford smiling, laughing, extending his hand to him when he fell, draping his coat over his shoulders ran through his head.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sighed as one of his charges tripped - again. He carried the child over ot the bench, telling the others to go on practicing. He was almost finished treating the skinned knee when his team rushed over to him.  
  
"Ken-Nii! There's a weird guy with orangey-red hair waiting for you over there!"  
  
They pointed towards the bleachers, where Schuldich was sitting. Schuldich waved and Ken sighed.  
  
"Okay, guys! Start passing the ball around to each other."  
  
Ken went up to the bleachers and sat next to Schuldich. "They called you weird."  
  
"I'm not weird."  
  
Ken shrugged, saying, "You know, kids are better at seeing people's true selves than adults are."  
  
"Urusai."  
  
"What'd you come here for?"  
  
"I wanted to ask you for a date tonight."  
  
"I already promised Brad."  
  
"Brad? You call him Brad?"  
  
Ken looked defiant as he said, "What? Can't I call him that?"  
  
"Iie, that's no it. Um... what about tomorrow night?"  
  
"Yotan."  
  
"Then night after tomorrow."  
  
"..."  
  
"Come on, Ken. You should give me a chance, too."  
  
"Fine, Schuldich. I'll see you la- OI, HIROSHI, DON'T YOU _DARE_ KICK NAKAMOTO!"  
  
Schuldich left silently as Ken yelled at Hiroshi, who kicked Nakamoto anyways. "I can't believe you did that, Hiroshi! Right after I told you not to! Your mother is..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken opened the door to his room when he heard a knock. "Aah, gomen. I'm not ready yet, so why don't you come in?"  
  
Crawford stared at Ken as he entered, his eyes traveling down from the dripping brown locks on Ken's head to the... lower regions. Ken noticed and threw the towel that had been on his head at Crawford's face and ran into the bathroom.  
  
"Ecchi!"  
  
Ken leaned against the bathroom, panting heavily. He rubbed his red face with a towel and pulled off the small towel around his waist to change.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When he emerged from the bathroom fully changed, he found Crawford peering into an album. "Iie!"  
  
He tackled it from Crawford's hands and quickly stuffed it into the bookshelf.  
  
"What's wrong? You look cute in those pictures."  
  
"Ish so embarrassing... I was always injured and had bandages and such all over me all the time. I was sooo clumsy."  
  
Crawford laughed, saying, "And you're not clumsy now?"  
  
Ken blushed more and said, "Well.... um..."  
  
"I want this one. Can I have it?"  
  
Crawford showed him the picture he had taken out before Ken had stolen the album away and Ken squawked, face flushing more if it was possible.  
  
"Why did you have to choose _that_ one?!"  
  
"You look good!"  
  
"I look ridiculous!"  
  
Ken was wearing only a pair of bathing trunks that were dangeriously low and he was posing 'sexily' on some sand, one hand holding up his head, the other resting lightly on his hips.  
  
"How'd you end up taking a picture like that anyways? You seem like the type that would never do something like that..."  
  
"It was for the school's charity fundraiser. It was a date auction and my friends insisted that they had to take a picture like that..."  
  
"Well, that means that a lot of people saw it already."  
  
"Fine, you can have it."  
  
Crawford grinned and slipped it into his wallet.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nani?! Crawford got a picture of Ken?! In nothing but a pair of swimming trunks?! When?! That's not fair!"  
  
Yohji glared at Crawford while Schuldich tried to steal Crawford's wallet. Ken ignored the three, eating ice cream with Omi.  
  
"Ken-kun, you promised to come see my debate tonight! Are you going to come?"  
  
Ken gasped. "Shit! Brad, do you mind coz I really -"  
  
"It's fine. We'll see that and then I'll take you out to dinner."  
  
Ken smiled and nodded. "Thanks."  
  
"Mou, Ken-kun! I can't believe you forgot!"  
  
"Hey, I'm not missing it, am I?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(1) [arigatou, akari-san, for the nickname! hahaha ^^]  
  
Hopefully, next chapter will be up soon, minna-san! I'll try to make the date interesting... this chapter was a bit boring, ne? I dun think much really happened... i'll try to make up for it in the chapters to come! REVIEW, ONEGAAAAIIII!  
  
So far, the votes are as follows...  
  
Youji/Ken: 1  
  
Schu/Ken: 1  
  
only two ppl said what they wanted... TT minna-san!!! i luv all these guys and if u don't tell me which couple to choose, how will I choose???? 


	6. Bradley Crawford 2~

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
* * are thoughts  
  
meron pan daisuki-san, wai-san, aki-san (you... _are_ two different ppl, right...? --;), tschubi-san, nya nya neko-san, madiha-san, cyhretmis-san, fallen angel from heaven-san, neko-san, lola-san, Shaylan Torasin-san and brizey-san, Zack-san, Ame_chan-san, arigatou for the reviews/votes!!!!  
  
And Bright Shadow-san, special thanks to you for your constructive comments through e-mail! I really appreciate it and since you said that I should pay a bit more attention to the other characters (brad, schu, yotan), I'm making this chapter from Brad's POV!!!  
  
sorry for such a short chapter!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 6  
  
He's an idiot. He's a clumsy idiot. He's a cute clumsy idiot. He's MY cute clumsy idiot. I smile at him, knowing that he would blush. He's cute when he blushes. I'm right - he blushes.  
  
"I'm sorry about our date but Omi as really looking forward to this debate and I really didn't want to disappoint him. He's kind of like my little brother, you know... I... I miss my ototo and I try to make up for my absence in his life by being good to Omi."  
  
I look down at him in surprise. He has a soft, yearning look in his eyes and he's staring on the stage at Omi.  
  
"You... had an ototo?"  
  
Ken smiled bitterly. "Actually, it's _have_ an ototo. Kritiker said that I can't reveal myself to him until a while later."  
  
I gave him a gentle hug and a kiss on the forehead. "You'll get to meet him, don't worry. You'll have two ototos then."  
  
I can see the gratitude in his eyes and he whispers, "You're the first person I've ever told. I haven't told even WeiB... or Omi. I... don't know why I just told you..."  
  
"You haven't?"  
  
Ken nodded and he blushes again, looking away. I smile happily. "Arigatou, Ken."  
  
Ken nodded again and he tugged on my sleeve. "Omi's up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Omi, you were great!"  
  
"Aah, Ken-kun, I'm going to be with my friends tonight, okay? Don't worry if I come in late, all right?"  
  
Ken nodded, giving Omi a hug. Omi waved good-bye to us and I chuckled as Ken and I walked away.  
  
"What's so funny, Brad?"  
  
"Omi-kun's gonna have a loot of fun tonight."  
  
Ken froze, eyes filled with horror. "Nani?!"  
  
"Don't worry, he won't get hurt. If you stop him, he'll only dislike you and feel like you're overbearing."  
  
Ken pouted and I found myself unable to resist him. Ken began to open the car door and I turned him around by his wrist and gave him a gentle, long kiss, asking for entrance by licking his lips. He parted his lilps slowly and I tasted him, pressing him gently against the car. When I pulled away, I saw that he was dazed and weak-kneed. I put him down gently into the passenger seat of the car, closed the door and got into the driver's seat.  
  
"Daijoubu?"  
  
Ken nodded and blushed, looking away from me. I wonder if Ken's ever going to stop feeling shy. I hope not, because he's cute that way. Although if he does outgrow his shyness, it could also be a good thing...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He was blushing when I dropped him off at his place after dinner. I knew that Schuldich and Yohji were peering out the window - so did Ken. I pulled him into my arms and kissed him gently.  
  
"I had a good time today, Brad."  
  
I'm surprised. He did? I grin at Yohji and Schuldich, who are glaring through the window.  
  
"I had a good time, too."  
  
We just stand there, hugging each other until he pulls away. "Bye, I'll see you."  
  
"I'll see you."  
  
i know this chapter was boring...  
  
Next date - Yotan and Kenken! Yotan's POV, I think... hm...  
  
minna-san, arigatou for your 'votes'! so far, it's...  
  
schuken: 7  
  
youken: 5  
  
bradken: 9  
  
schuyou: 2  
  
ayaken: 1  
  
so far, it's bradken in the lead with schuken close as second! and i kind of agree with the votes i guess but a suggestion that he should fall in love with ALL of them is kind of pulling me... hm... but i doubt i'll do it. 


	7. Yohji Kudou~

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
Tschubi-san, Madiha-san, Wai-san, Aki-san, Ryia Jen Rowen-san, Mairiana- san, Kristine-san, Dragon Soul-san (we like ur fics coz they're goood!), Makoto Kudou-san, SheFury-san, Ranaya-san, Lady Adako and friends -sans... ( eh... --; y'all equal fourteen ppl? u mean u read it all together? isn't that kinda hard to do...? or wuz that a joke...??? @.@ orooo!), Firaga-san, Fuzzish-san, Rhude-chan-san, eh... Reviewer-san --; , doumou arigatoooouuu!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 7  
  
When I saw Ken stumble down the stairs this morning, I almost burst out laughing. He looked so adorable and sexy, his hair still messy from sleep and his clothes crumpled, his lips slightly pursed into a pout. He glared at me when he saw me trying to control my laughter.  
  
"What are you laughing at, Yotan?"  
  
"Nothing, nothing!"  
  
He tripped over a rug in the kitchen and I caught him quickly, laughing still. He looked up at me and I smiled gently, knowing that if I grinned he would hit me and stomp away. To my surprise, he blushed and practically shoved me away from him.  
  
"KenKen, daijoubu?"  
  
He nodded and shakily walked towards the shop. I just shrugged when Omi gave me a LOOK as he came into the kitchen.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He looked good. REALLY good. But... it's YOTAN. My BEST FRIEND- practically. I can't blush when he smiles at me like that. Can I? Aaargh! I'm too confused!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Omi and I entered the shop, we found Ken acting weird. Not just _weird_, but _WEIRD_. He was pacing the room, wringing his hands.  
  
"Ken-kun?"  
  
He turned to face us with a look of horror in his eyes. "Ahh... aah..."  
  
Or maybe I should say that he looked at _me_ with horror in his eyes.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
OMG! OMG! OMG! He's looking at me funny. Did he notice that I stared at him too long when he'd caught me? OMG! What am I going to do? He's going to think that, OMG, what am I going to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He just stood there, staring at me. What was wrong? Was he mad that I'd laughed at him? No, it couldn't be... he wouldn't get mad over something like that.  
  
"Ken? Is something wrong? Do you want me to get you something to drink?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Oh... I was acting weird. But I'm nervous. Yotan's my best friend... to go on a date with him... I couldn't sleep last night because of it. How am I supposed to act? What am I supposed to do?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken shook his head and sat down, staring off into space. Oookaaaay. I guess he'll be all right. He's cute when he's in his little bouts of weirdness, anyways. I'm still planning things for tonight in my head. Cancelling this, replacing it with that, adding this, cancelling that...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
What am I going to wear tonight? I don't know what Yotan wants me to wear. Where are we going?  
  
"AH!"  
  
I fell again when suddenly Omi stared at me straight in the eyes, only a few centimeters away from my face.  
  
He giggled, saying, "Ken-kun, I just wanted to tell you that Yohji- kun is getting some things ready for your date with him. He tried to get you to pay attention to him so that he could tell you what to wear but you were goooone. I think he's a little miffed."  
  
Oops. "What-what am I supposed to wear?"  
  
"Casual. He knows you don't like fancy stuff."  
  
"Arigatou. O-omi?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"That... that night... when you had the debate...?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"You... came in pretty late."  
  
"Did you wait for me? I told you not to, Ken-kun."  
  
I stared into his clear, innocent eyes. Or maybe not so innocent. I can't bring myself to ask him what he was doing out so late.  
  
"Ken-kun, is something wrong? I'm old enough not to have a curfew anymore. We agreed on that, remember?"  
  
"Huh? Oh, yea. It's nothing."  
  
I watched Omi as he bounced away to water the plants. Aya gave me a LOOK and I gave him a glare. He smirked, knowing that I was worried about Omi.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I looked through Ken's collection of CD's while I waited for him to get ready. Suddenly, though, I heard a crash coming from his room.  
  
"Ken, are you all right?"  
  
I couldn't help myself - I laughed. Ken was tangled up in a mess of clothes that looked like he had just tried to take out all at once out of the closet.  
  
"Ken, how'd this happen?"  
  
"I was taking clothes out and dumped them on the floor. I forgot and when I turned to get something off my desk, I... I uh, tripped over the pile."  
  
I gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're so cute."  
  
Wow. He blushed. At me. I just smiled back at him and left the room - but not without noticing how his bedsheets were -silk-. I had expected Ken to be more... cottony, I guess. And soccer-y.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I'm such an idiot. Yohji's trying to make a good conversation with me in this nice restaurant and I'm staring down at my hands. God, I'm an idiot. He's probably hurt.. but I feel so weird! It's Yohji, for Chrissake! Well... a cute, good-looking, charming, non-lazy Yohji... but... w-a-i-t a second. cute? good-looking? charming? ... aw, shit.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
He suddenly looked up from his hands and smiled at me, blushing. I'd spent the last ten or fifteen minutes trying to get him to look up at me. Now, he's smiling at me. I grin back at him and start asking him things about soccer. He nods and listens to all my questions. He's laughing at my stupid questions - believe me, they're stupid. He tol d me that someone who's watched as many games as I have (I watch almost every game with Ken... well, maybe not watch the _game_, but...) should know more about it. Oh, well. It's worth it to see him laughing and smiling at me instead of just glaring at me.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Arigatou, Yotan. I had a really good time tonight."  
  
"Who said that we're over?"  
  
Ken looked up at me in surprise, blinking. I just grinned and took a right - home was left. "Where are we going, Yotan?"  
  
"It's a surprise."  
  
When we're a block away, I park and tie a blind to cover his eyes.  
  
"Come on... we're here now."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Yotan took off the blind, I blinked a few times before looking around me. A greenhouse? Sure, the flowers were pretty, but... "Look up."  
  
I gasped. I could clearly see all the stars in the sky. "Yotan... you... you remembered..."  
  
//"What're you doing up here on the roof, Ken?"  
  
"Oh, hey, Yotan. I'm just up here to look at the stars."  
  
Yohji looked up and laughed. "What stars?"  
  
"There're a few up there, Yotan. It's just hard to see them."  
  
"You like stars, Ken?"  
  
"Before soccer, I wanted to go into space... Stars are the most beautiful things in the world. One day, just one day, I wish that I could see the stars clearly instead of like this."//  
  
"How could I forget? You started blubbering all over my shirt, mumbling something about how it was coz of evil polluters!"  
  
I blushed and glared at him. "Yotan!"  
  
"But it's all right. You were cute."  
  
I could feel myself blushing even harder. I'm blushing waaay too much nowadays. We lay down on Yohji's huge trench coat and stare up at the sky. I use his arm as a pillow and sigh happily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I gently lay Ken into his bed and cover him. I don't undress him down to his boxers (coz I know his sleeping habits...) because knowing him, if he woke up like that and remembered falling asleep _alone_ with me, he would probably not look me in the eye, feeling weird. That's how he is. My KenKen gets embarrassed by almost everything. Which is totally cute. I kiss his forehead and hear him sigh.  
  
waaaiii! don't kill me for this slow update, pls! i was really busy - honest *crawls guiltily away from the manga piled on desk*!  
  
total (i'm not going to cancel the votes that ppl asked to cancel, i'll just add ur new votes... i'm lazy like that. heheheh) for votes...  
  
schuken: 8  
  
youken: 7  
  
bradken: 14  
  
schuyou: 2  
  
ayaken: 1  
  
bradyou: 1 (very... rare. never seen it, i think, mairiana-san)  
  
bradschuyouken: 20  
  
bradschuyoukenaya: 1  
  
*collapses like Kenshin, saying, "Oroooo!"* i am wasted. counting these votes are hard... nonetheless, thank you minna-san for ur votes! and ur comments! 


	8. Schuldich~

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
Sumimasen!Sumimasen!Sumimasen!Sumimasen!Sumimasen!Sumimasen!Sumimasen!  
  
I know I should update more often but I'm really busy and I'm not finding time to write/type! I'll try to write more! Sorry for this bad, short chapter - and I didn't count the votes yet - no time. I'll count for the next chapter! Honto ni sumimasen!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 8  
  
As Ken leaves the showeroom, he hopes that Schuldich will be a few minutes late. When he reaches the living room, he lets out a small shriek in surprise.  
  
"Schu-schuldich! What're you doing here all ready!!! And how'd you get into my apartment?!"  
  
Schuldich just grinned at him, saying, "Omi gave me the key."  
  
"N-nani?! Why'd he give you my emergency key?!"  
  
"I asked him for it. And... my power might have had to do with it. Just a _little_ bit."  
  
Ken tried to glare at him but found himself unable to resist Schuldich's bright smile.  
  
*I know that I'm irresistible.*  
  
Ken scowled and turned to enter his room. "Wait out there, Schuldich. _Don't_ come in while I'm dressing."  
  
Ken clung tightly to his towel and hurried into his room. Schuldich just sat at the sofa, grinning to himself.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Sugoi... look, Schuldich! It's snowing..."  
  
Schuldich peered out the restaurant window and grinned. "You like snow?"  
  
Ken nodded, saying, "Okaa-san and Otou-san would always take me and Ototo out on the first day of snow..."  
  
Schuldich gave Ken a surprised look. "Okaa-san...? and Otou-san...? and... Ototo...?"  
  
Ken blushed, murmuring, "Oh, um, yea. Hey, can I order anything I want?"  
  
"I didn't know you had family."  
  
"Well, um, the thing is that, um..."  
  
"You don't want to talk about it."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Okay, then. I suppose you'll open up to me... Ken?"  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Will you go out with me again tomorrow?"  
  
"Sorry... it's my last day of art class and Duo-kun said that he would model... which means that if I don't go, I'll never be seen again. Hahaha."  
  
Schuldich laughed with him, nodding. "Can I go see you?"  
  
"Sure. I'm sure the teacher won't mind."  
  
"Excuse me, Sir? What would you like to order?..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken clung to Schuldich's arm as they walked through the House of Horrors. "Schuuuldiiich!"  
  
"Hm?" Schuldich smiled happily, enjoying Ken clinging to him.  
  
"Let's hurry up and get out!"  
  
"But Ken, it's fun, isn't it?"  
  
"No! It's scary!"  
  
"I didn't think that _you_ would be afraid of anything."  
  
Ken blushed bright red from his neck to the roots of his hair. "I... I... I've always been told that there really are ghosts and such since I was little. It's not my fault."  
  
"Honto? That's a strange family."  
  
"Urusai! My family came from a long line of shamans, that's why."  
  
"S-shamans...?"  
  
Ken blushed more - if that was possible. "Hai, shamans. We're not into that much more really but we still believe in ghosts and such."  
  
"Don't worry, KenKen. I'll keep you safe."  
  
Ken let Schuldich pull him closer and only said, shivering, "Let's get out soon, Schuldich. This place really does give me the creeps."  
  
Schuldich and Ken walked throughout the House of Horror, holding each other gently, ignoring the looks they got from some people who passed by.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
They sat in the park, staring at the small lake. "Did you have a good time, Ken?"  
  
Ken nodded, yawning. "Hai. Arigatou."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Who... um... whose date was the best so far?"  
  
"Don't know."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm not really sure. I... I had a really good time each time... all of you showed me that you cared..."  
  
"So you can't decide yet?"  
  
Ken shrugged. "I only went on one date with you three. I _can't_ choose yet - I don't know you guys well enough yet. Well, except maybe Yotan... but even him... I have never really seen him be loyal, I guess, to a relationship...."  
  
"Aah..."  
  
"Can we not talk about it? It makes me nervous."  
  
"Sure."  
  
They just sat there, staring out at the waters until Ken started nodding off. "Come on, Ken. Let's get you home."  
  
"Hai... I really had a good day, Schuldich."  
  
"Hm."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Y-yea."  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow? At art class?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
Please R&R although this chapter is short and kinda sucks! Arigatou! 


	9. Sharing a Secret~

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
i got this chapter up pretty fast, ne? this is to apologize for my sluggishness... heheheh.  
  
Fuzzish-san, Rhudechan-san, Akari-san, Avid-san, Madiha-san, Black List Hunter-san, Sara-san, Makoto Kudou-san, Nikki Smith2000-san, Yobi-san, Li- chan-san, Heather-san, Anna-san, Sammy-chan-san, Lady Kyra-san, SheFury- san, Ranaya-san, Firaga-san,Fire Goddes-san, Lady Adako-san and Friends-san (--; gomen), Mairiana-san, arigatou! I hope I didn't leave anyone out! Thanx for the reviews!!!  
  
**Maktoto Kudou-san, Brad-chan gets two chapters because... um... he's Brad- chan. (I have no other explanation... --;)  
  
WARNING: DUO ALERT! (Hahaha, j/k)  
  
but seriously... Duo-chan's secret is revealed! has sumtin to do with Kenken..  
  
hehehe... (hope it's not TOO farfetched... although i fear it is. it doesn't matter,  
  
though, right? coz Duo-chan's cool, right?)  
  
oh, yea, if any Gundam Wing fans want  
  
me to write a side of DuoxHeeroxWu-chan in this timeline (after the whole fake  
  
bf thing...), just let me know!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 9  
  
I could feel Schuldich's eyes on me as I worked, drawing Duo, who also stared at me. I was relieved when the teacher called for a break.  
  
"So, Duo, how do you feel?"  
  
Duo stretched, yawning. "I feel rested, actually. Hahaha."  
  
"That's good."  
  
"Ne, Ken?"  
  
"Hai, Schuldich?"  
  
"That drawing's real good... if I posed for you, would you draw for me?"  
  
"Um... I already drew one of you, though."  
  
"Yea, but you ripped it up after your teacher graded it."  
  
"Eh... I guess so, then."  
  
They sat together in a small triangle, drinking coffee and talking. Suddenly, the door opened and two youths came stumbling in, panting.  
  
"Duo, what are you doing with him?"  
  
"Eh... he's drawing me."  
  
"Duo, when you said that you were going to model, you didn't tell us that HE was going to draw you."  
  
"Does it matter?"  
  
"He broke your heart!"  
  
Ken slid off his chair and he gave Wufei and Heero each a kiss on the forehead, making them freeze. "The fact that I broke u p with him doesn't mean that I don't love him still. If you two don't treat him right, I'll steal him back - and I know that I can."  
  
They stared at him as he sat down in front of his canvas and started to sharpen one of his charcoal. Schuldich draped an arm aorund his shoulder and gave him a kiss.  
  
"You're so sweet, ensuring Duo-kun's happiness and contentment by acting like you loved him."  
  
"Schuldich... I _did_ love him. I... I _do_ love him."  
  
"N-nani?!"  
  
"Hahaha. Not that way, baka. Duo... Duo is my ototo."  
  
" But... but he's Duo _Maxwell_ and you're Ken _Hidaka_."  
  
"Maxwell's not his real name, Schuldich. He's... he was a part of the government... some special project called Gundam. Manx told me a ltitle about it. Those two that are with him... they... were a part of it, too. They all had to change their names."  
  
"But KenKen... Duo-kun doesn't look like you at all."  
  
Ken laughed. "He's not my brother by blood, Schuldich. He's my step- brother. But my mother got married to his father when we were really young... I'm only a few years older than him, you know."  
  
"How old are you anyways, Ken?"  
  
"I'm 20, why?"  
  
"And Duo-kun is...?"  
  
"He's seventeen."  
  
"Ah. Did you tell anyone about him?"  
  
"Iie. I only told Brad that I had a younger brother..."  
  
Schuldich smiled happily and Ken sighed, leaning into his arms gently. "Why am I revealing so much about myself to you two...?"  
  
*I thought that I would never tell anyone about any of this...*  
  
Schuldich ignored the thought and gave hima kiss on his forehead. "Work hard, Leibe. Duo-kun's going back to his place and Heero-kun and Wufei-kun are shooting daggers at you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Nani? I can... I can tell him?"  
  
"Yes. The Gundam project is offically over... and you can go see your parents. We've 'cleared' everything. You can... you can even play soccer again."  
  
Ken found that his knees felt too weak for him to stand. Yohji caught him quickly and carried him to the sofa.  
  
"You... you think that I can actually do all that? Manx? I... I haven't contacted any of them in so long... I used ot wish that this day would come... but now I see that I was stupid. Manx, what the hell do you expect me to do? Go to them smiling and say, 'Wassup, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Ototo? I've been killing people for a living and no, I'm not a ghost?'"  
  
"I'm sure you'll figure something out together, KenKen."  
  
"Like hell we will. Yotan, no one knows off this, all right? Not even Omi - _especially_ not Omi. He won't understand..."  
  
"Datte-"  
  
"Onegai, Yotan..."  
  
"Sigh... all right. But you know... somehow, everything's going to come out."  
  
"I'll deal with it all then."  
  
"Datte-"  
  
"Onegai, Yotan."  
  
"Sigh…"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken glared at Duo, who grinned back at him, throwing the soccer ball to Heero, who tossed it to Trowa, who tossed it to Crawford. Crawford held up the ball with one hand and smirked as Ken tried to jump for the ball. When Ken realized that it wouldn't work, he got on his toes and tried to reach for it, stretching as much as he could.  
  
"A little shamless, aren't we, Ken?"  
  
Ken gasped out, "Nani?" as he continued to reach for the ball. "Look at your position, Ken-kun!"  
  
Ken gave Omi a LOOK before looking down. His body was practically plastered onto Crawford's. He blushed and pulled away from Crawford, who just grinned.  
  
"Give me the ball, please."  
  
"If you give me a kiss."  
  
Ken stared at Crawford, who just grinned at him. "Did... did you... did you just say _kiss_?"  
  
Crawford nodded, saying, "What's wrong? I know I'm not going to be your first kiss."  
  
"But... but..."  
  
"You want the ball back? Kiss me."  
  
Ken looked at the ball, Crawford, then at the field. He sighed and gave Crawford a firm kiss on the lips.  
  
"Thanks, Ken... but I never did say that you had to kiss me on the lips. I would have been perfectly content with a kiss on the cheek."  
  
Ken glared at Crawford, saying, "You tricked me!"  
  
Crawford just laughed and said, "No, I didn't. Here's your soccer ball."  
  
"KEN, DID I JUST SEE YOU KISS _CRAWFORD_?!"  
  
Ken, Crawford, Duo, Heero and Wufei turned to see Yohji and Schuldich walking towards them.  
  
please review! arigatou!  
  
eh... I think (hope) I got all the votes right...  
  
schuken: 11  
  
youken: 9  
  
bradken: 18  
  
schuyou: 3  
  
ayaken: 1  
  
bradyou: 1  
  
bradschuyouken: 25  
  
bradschuyoukenaya: 20  
  
bradfarf: 1  
  
schuyoken: 1 


	10. Relena, aka ($%@# $%#& $%*@!!!)~

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
WARNING: RELENA BASHIN'!  
  
This fic is getting a mind of its own. My _fingers_ are getting a mind of its own. Excuse this chapter - I wrote it while I was braindead (and the sad thing is... this is the fourth or fifth version I wrote... each stupider than this one... sigh...). I don't know what's wrong with me... sigh... I'm even too tired to praise those who bothered to give me comments... TT I'll mention y'all in the next chapter... too hard... (the votes, too...)  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 10  
  
"Oh... hey, Yotan, Schuldich!"  
  
"What do you mean, 'Oh, hey'?! You just kissed Crawford - willingly!"  
  
"Well... kinda, but not really."  
  
"What?"  
  
Ken showed Yohji and Schuldich the soccer ball. "He told me that he wouldn't give it back unless I gave him a kiss."  
  
"But it was his own choice to kiss my _lips_ instead of my cheek."  
  
"I was tricked!"  
  
"Was not."  
  
Ken glared at Crawford before stomping off to the field. "'Nii-san!"  
  
Ken turned around to face Duo. "N-nani?"  
  
Duo smiled at him, saying, "You don't mind that I call you that, right? Because you remind me of my deceased brother..."  
  
Ken nodded woodenly, saying, "Of course..."  
  
"Arigatou!" Duo ran off happily to join Heero and Wufei on the field. Yohji put his arm around Ken's shoulder, worried.  
  
"Daijoubu, Ken?"  
  
"I... I was so afraid. I thought that he found out... Kami-sama..."  
  
"Oi, you two. What are you talking about?"  
  
Ken screamed in fright when Schuldich suddenly stuck his head between his and Yohji's. "Jesus Christ, Schuldich! You shouldn't sneak up on people like that!"  
  
Schuldich stuck his tongue out at Yohji. "Well, it looked like you two were having a 'moment.' Now, I can't have that, can I?"  
  
Ken just gave him a pat on th e head absent-mindedly and headed towards the field to play with Duo, Heero and Wufei. "Did... did he just _pat me on the head_?!"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"I can't believe he just did that. Even a kiss on the forehead would have been better."  
  
"You're right."  
  
"What's going on, anyways?"  
  
"Ask Ken."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken laughed as Duo accidentally hit Wufei with his long braid. "DUO!"  
  
"Eh... Gomen-ne, Wu-chan. Didn't mean to do that."  
  
"I'm going to cut that long hair of yours someday!"  
  
"But, but... Wu-chan, you told me that you loved it..."  
  
"WHEN?!"  
  
"Well... in bed."  
  
Wufei blushed, stuttering. "D-did not! What the hell do you m-mean by b-bed?!"  
  
Duo pouted and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "You're so cute when you blush, Wu-chan."  
  
Heero burst out laughing, unable to control himself. Duo turned around to look at him with sparkling eyes. "Heero, you -"  
  
"HEE-CHAAAN!"  
  
All three teens paled collectively, Heero a bit more than the rest. "How'd you find me?! I'm sure I covered everything!"  
  
"Why, Quatre-kun's father let me know where you were! Hee-chan, daaaiiisu-"  
  
Heero groaned and pulled out a gun, it being his bad habit when it came to Relena. Yohji, Crawford, Schuldich and Ken automatically got into their fighting positions, Yohji quickly pulling out his wire, Crawford and Ken putting up fists and Schuldich scowling (killing with the mind can be hard work...). Duo and Wufei looked over at them in surprise - usually people ducked or ran.  
  
"Eh... Ken Nii-chan, it's all right. Hee-chan knows how to handle it all..."  
  
Ken glanced at him and Duo was shocked to find Ken's eyes hard and icy. "Nii-chan...?"  
  
"Hee-chan... you... you want to kill me?"  
  
"Iie, I want you to LEAVE ME ALONE."  
  
"Datte, I thought that you loved me!"  
  
"I never loved you, you sniveling, bratty blond!"  
  
Duo whispered very loudly to Wufei, "Wu-chan, we only hear him talking this much when we're in bed, ne?"  
  
Wufei chuckled and nodded. "You're right, for once."  
  
Relena heard and her eyes flashed. She glared at Duo, quickly stepping towards him. She raised her hand to slap him, crying out, "This is all YOUR fault! You stole him from me!"  
  
She was about to bring it down when Ken grabbed her wrist and he snarled, "Don't you _dare_ try to hit him again. I will _kill_ you."  
  
"Ken!"  
  
Ken flung her wrist away and smoothed some baby hair away from Duo's forehead. "Daijoubu, Duo?"  
  
"H-hai... You didn't need to go that far, Ken Nii-chan."  
  
"No one's going to hurt my Duo while I'm around..."  
  
"YOUR Duo?"  
  
Heero glared at Ken, who grinned back at him. "Hai, MY Duo. Of course, I mean it in a different way than you and Wufei-kun do. Hahaha."  
  
"Oi, Relena."  
  
"What do you want, 05?"  
  
Wufei glared at her, saying, "For one thing, don't call me that again. I'm Chang Wufei now. And another thing... Duo's not the only one who stole Heero from you, baka onna."  
  
"Nani? What are yout alking about?"  
  
Wufei gave her a sadistic grin and grabbed Heero, giving him a kiss, putting as much passion and lust he could into it. Within seconds, Heero was writhing and groaning under Wufei. Relena let out a shocked gasp before fainting.  
  
"Hey, I really wanna play now."  
  
"Yea, me too."  
  
"Hn."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Relena came to by the time they were finished with their game and Wufei pointed to a car in the street. Relena paled when she saw someone get out of the car.  
  
"'Nii-chan! What... what are you doing here?"  
  
"Relena! Didn't I tell you not to contact the Gundam operatives ever again?! They're done - they're retired!"  
  
Duo, Heero and Wufei looked slightly panicked, giving glances at Ken, Crawford, Schuldich and Yohji. Ken, Crawford, Schuldich and Yohji just watched silently, standing sitll.  
  
"Who told you where they were?!"  
  
"I... Quatre's father!"  
  
"Wh-what? Why in the world did he tell you?! I told him not to tell ANYONE!"  
  
"I... I told him that you told him to..."  
  
"YOU WHAT?! OF ALL THE STUPID, SELFISH, IDIOTIC THINGS TO DO, YOU HAD TO DO THAT?!"  
  
"But... But I don't see what's wrong with it, Nii-chan!"  
  
"You don't see what's wrong with it?"  
  
"Hai."  
  
"What're you going to do when people come after them because they've figured out who they were, Relena? Because people track you just to find out where _they_ are. Why do you insist on putting their now normal lives in danger?"  
  
"D-datte, I-"  
  
"You love 01? It's a stupid crush, Relena. Get over it."  
  
"'Nii-chaan!"  
  
Ken suddenly stepped forward. "Excuse me? We're just going to go now... I suggest that you take this squabble somewhere else where people like ESTET can't hear you!"  
  
"How do you know about... about Estet?"  
  
Ken sighed. "None of your business. We'll be leaving now."  
  
"I'm afraid that it's very much my business." He pulled out a gun. "If you don't tell me right now how you know, I'll have to kill you to make sure that security is ensured."  
  
Ken sighed. "WeiB."  
  
Relena's brother dropped his gun in shock. "W-who?!"  
  
"WeiB."  
  
Relena scowled. "What the hell is that? You bruised me, you ugly brunette."  
  
The serious mood was broken and Wufei and Heero burst out laughing. Duo's eyes widened in shock and Ken's suitors' jaws fell to the ground. Ken was frozen with shock.  
  
"U-ugly...?"  
  
"Yea, ugly. Ugly ugly ugly ugly ugly!"  
  
Ken swallowed audibly before replaying, "You want to see ugly? Look in the mirror, you bitch!"  
  
"Ken!" Schuldich hurried and started to pull Ken away from Relena before Ken could put up his balled fists. Crawford and Yohji nodded at him as Schuldich ran away with the fuming Ken.  
  
"Ah... ignore what just happened. And you... don't be so shocked. Just keep Relena away from Duo and his friends..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken grumpily kicked at the sand and pouted. "Why'd ya take me away? I was just getting warmed up!"  
  
"Ken, she's just a stupid teenager. And besides... I have something fun planned for us."  
  
"Schuldich, I know what your idea of fun is and I want no part of it."  
  
"But Ken~ remember out date...?"  
  
Ken thought back to it and sighed. "Fine, fine. You proved yourself to me that night. What're we going to do?"  
  
"Let's walk on the pier."  
  
Ken nodded and let Schuldich drape an arm around him. "I'm glad that it's winter... I love it when it snows..."  
  
Ken and Schuldich laughed, when ten minutes later, snow began to fall. "This is perfect..."  
  
Schuldich nodded and pulled Ken closer to him when he heard him shiver. "Are you cold?"  
  
"Iie... daijoubu..."  
  
Schuldich smiled happily and they continued to walk around the pier, looking into the stores and such.  
  
"Waii... kirei..."  
  
Schuldich peered over Ken's shoulder to see Ken looking at a glass figurine of a unicorn with awe in his eyes.  
  
"Do you want it?"  
  
"Un!"  
  
Schuldich opened the door and walked in. "Schuldich! I'm all right, I don't need it!"  
  
"I want to get it for you."  
  
"But, but it's so expensive!"  
  
"Ken, I'm so rich that I can by trillions of those and still live comfortably." Schuldich laughed and asked for the figurine. As they exited the store, Ken clutched the package tightly.  
  
"Arigatou, Schuldich."  
  
Ken gave him a kiss on the lips and blushed. "I... I've never really gotten a gift that I really really wanted before..."  
  
Schuldich smiled goofily and put his arm around Ken's shoulder again. "It's nothing... I'm glad that you're happy."  
  
Ken gave him a radiant smile before snuggling against him for more warmth. Schuldich's smile got bigger (if that was even possible) and they walked around the pier like that until it was late.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When they returned to the Koneko, they found two people waiting for them. They sweatdropped when they sensed the dark aura around Yohji and Crawford.  
  
"Where... were... you... two...?"  
  
The eerie tint in Yohji voice made Ken shiver and hold his package tighter. "We went to the beach and walked around on the pier, why?"  
  
Schuldich's cocky tone apparently ticked Yohji off since Yohji lunged for him. Crawford grabbed him quickly.  
  
"Patience, baka Balinese. I'm sure Schuldich hasn't done anything to really get us angry. Why don't we sit down and talk about a few things about our courting Ken since every time someone seems to get ahead, we all lose our sanity?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
They all sat down at the kitchen table, Ken putting his package down gently and unwrapping it carefully. He beamed when he saw the figurine.  
  
"Schuldich... Thanks again."  
  
He smiled at the figurine dreamily and they all sweatdropped. "Ne, Ken?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"We're deciding how everything's going to go from now on... you should stay and talk."  
  
Ken snapped out of his reverie and sat back down. "Hai."  
  
"So, everything's going to be like this from now on..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
TBC... gomen-ne...  
  
*Schu-chan runs around, tearing her hair out, swirly-eyed* "I DON'T KNOW WHAT HAPPENED! IT'S NOT MY FAULT THIS FIC IS GETTING BORINGER! IT'S... IT'S... IT'S FARFIE'S FAULT!"  
  
WeiB and Schwarz: "WHAAAT?"  
  
"He... he insists that it hurts God!"  
  
WeiB and Schwarz: "Then resist him!"  
  
"But he's threatening to kill me!"  
  
Farf: "Did I not tell you to not tell anyone of our transactions?"  
  
Schu-chan: "EEEEEEEEEK!"  
  
*And that was the last anyone ever saw of the poor, deranged girl....*  
  
I'll try to make the rules interesting... i promise... (but note: _try_) 


	11. Duo and Ken~

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
* * are thoughts  
  
SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT OF CHAPTER 10 (the previous chapter...)  
  
WAAIII~! Two chapters in one day! (okay, one royally sucked but... it still counts). still too tired to count votes or praise my beloved reviewers... sumimasen. ARIGATOU FOR THE REVIEWS!!! MUAH~!  
  
PLEASE R&R!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 11  
  
"So... what's the plan...?"  
  
"Well... no trying to distract Ken towards them when he's on a date with someone is important."  
  
"Yea."  
  
"And... no lining up date after date after date again and again and again, okay?"  
  
Crawford and Schuldich shrugged. "And no staying out _too_ late. It's too suspicious."  
  
Everyone nodded. "And another thing - we get to do what we want to Ken on our date and no interfering unless Ken himself interferes."  
  
Schuldich smirked. "And we _all_ know how weak Ken is against sexual assaults, ne?"  
  
Ken paled. "M-matte yo! Don't I get a say in this? It _is_ about _me_, after all!"  
  
They pretended to have not heard and left for their own rooms/homes. Ken sighed and carried his unicorn upstairs.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Ken opened the shop the next morning, he was surprised to find Duo standing out in the snow with nothing on but a pair of jeans and a t- shirt. He hurried outside.  
  
"Duo! What're you doing out here dressed like that? Come on in."  
  
Ken pulled on his arm but Duo didn't move at all. A tear ran down Duo's cheek.  
  
"Duo...? Is something wrong?"  
  
"Is it... is it true?"  
  
"Is what true, Duo? Come on, Duo, you'll catch a cold."  
  
"Is it true... that you're my real 'Nii-sama..."  
  
"N-nani? Who told you that?"  
  
"_Just_ tell me, Ken-kun..."  
  
"I... I have a different last name than you, Duo. I'm Hidaka, you're Maxwell."  
  
"My real last name isn't Maxwell. It's Hideaki..."  
  
"Duo... I'm Hidaka Ken."  
  
"Stop... stalling... just tell me, yes or no..."  
  
"Yes... but... but how'd you find out?"  
  
"Relena... wasn't... lying...? You're... really... my brother? A member of _WeiB_ is my brother...?"  
  
"Duo...?"  
  
"Iie... WeiB is an elite assassin team... my 'Nii-sama would never have joined something like that..."  
  
Ken felt his eyes fill with tears. "Duo..."  
  
"YOU'RE NOT MY OLDER BROTHER!"  
  
Ken reached for him with a trembling hand. "Duo, onegai... don't turn me away now that you know... onegai..."  
  
"You... didn't even call... or write... even once..."  
  
"I had reasons, Duo... just like you had reasons when you were in the Gundam project."  
  
Duo's head snapped up. "What... what do you know about that?"  
  
"I know everything, Duo."  
  
"I don't care... you're not my older brother. My brother would never have agreed to become a killer."  
  
With that, Duo turned and ran. Worried, Ken followed, yelling after him.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Duo had returned to the flower shop an hour or so later. Ken wasn't there. Shedding tears, he managed to mumble to Yohji what had happened.  
  
"Duo-kun... Ken... Ken is a killer, that's true... but Ken's heart is still pure... why do you think I fell in love with him? And he loves you, Duo-kun. Don't you know that?"  
  
"But he, he lied to me for so long!"  
  
"He didn't want you to know, probably, that he was a killer... He didn't want you to think less of him than you did... he really thought a lot about your opinion, Duo-kun..."  
  
"But..."  
  
"Come on, I'll make you some hot tea to wake you up. We'll sit here and wait for him, all right?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A few horus later, Ken stumbled into the shop, sobbing. "Yotan... Yotan, I can't... I can't find Duo! He wasn't wearing anything warm... What if... something happenes to him! Yotan, he found out and... I..."  
  
He fell to the floor, unconscious. "Ken!"  
  
"Ken-kun!"  
  
Omi and Yohji hurried to Ken just as Duo and Ran entered the room. Yohji picked Ken up into his arms and frowned.  
  
"He's ice cold, guys! Hurry up and fill a bath tub with hot water! We need to warm him up!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken woke up in his bed with a raging headache. "Godz... what did I do to deserve this...?"  
  
"'Nii-sama...?"  
  
Ken sat up quickly, letting out pained cry when a pain shot through his head. "K'so... that hurt. Du... o...?"  
  
He stared at Duo, who smiled back at him shyly. "Hai... I... I'm sorry for worrying you and making you run around like that... I didn't mean to... I was just a little upset... I love you, 'Nii-sama..."  
  
Ken smiled and hugged Duo, who tentatively hugged him back. Hot tears fell onto Duo's shirt as Ken sobbed into his shoulder.  
  
"Ne, 'Nii-sama?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"Otou-san and Okaa-san... can I tell them?"  
  
"Later, Ototo... later, after we've had our time..."  
  
"Hai..."  
  
Schuldich and Crawford, who had been called by Yohji, stood at the window with Yohji, grinning as they watched the two brothers reunite.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Oi, you're having _all_ of this, Ken. It's for you to get well. It's your fault that you got yourself sick."  
  
"Daatteee~! I don't wanna eat pea soup! Yootaan! Why can't you just make me chicken noodle soup or something?"  
  
"Because I made this for myself but I don't want it anymore. Here."  
  
"Why'd you make yourself pea soup?"  
  
"Because I didn't know what it tasted like. Heheheh. Eat, it's good for you."  
  
Ken grimaced as he picked up the spoon full of green glop. "I refuse."  
  
"'Nii-sama, I brought you some chicken noodle soup!"  
  
Ken's eyes brightened and Yohji laughed. "All right, all right. I know that this looks and tastes like shit. I'll leave you two alone."  
  
Duo entered Ken's room and handed Ken the bowl of chicken soup and a spoon. Ken dug in happily.  
  
"Ne, 'Nii-sama...?"  
  
"Hn?"  
  
"About Yohji and Crawford and Schuldich..."  
  
Ken nodded. "Yea?"  
  
"Why... why not choose all three of them?"  
  
Ken coughed, choking on the liquid that ran down his throat. "N- nani?!"  
  
"You like all three of them. All three of them are nice. Why not?"  
  
Ken found himself not too disgusted or opposed to the idea. Hm...  
  
TBC...  
  
Schu-chan: *lies down on bed and starts snoring*  
  
Farf: Oi, what do you think you're doing? *jabs Schu-chan with hilt of knife*  
  
Schu-chan: Hn...? Ack! It's you, Farf!  
  
Farf: What happened to my ending?  
  
Schu-chan: Your.. ending?  
  
Farf: The one where I get to screw everyone and then everyone dies.  
  
Schu-chan: Eh...  
  
Farf: That'll really hurt God.  
  
Schu-chan: Eh... I'll get back to you on that, okay? *mumbles under breath* are you crazy? (okay, stupid question right there... --;)  
  
WeiB and Schwarz: Just get to the point, will you?  
  
Schu-chan: My point... has absolutely nothing to do with any of the above conversation.  
  
WeiB and Schwarz: JUST GET ON WITH IT!  
  
Schu-chan: Geez! Okay, okay! Well... I finished this chapter about an hour after (not even... maybe around 45 minutes) I uploaded Chapter 10!! Yay! *runs around throwing confetti*  
  
Review, onegai! 


	12. Fights, Tears, Secrets~

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
* * are thoughts  
  
Yay! Up in just one day and not too short! (Please R&R!)  
  
Fuzzish-san, you said, "wai~~ @_@ so good...! say yes ken SAY YES!! WAHAHAHA!! ... i wanna see some fighting between youji schuldich and crawford. and ken shows up and sees them beating on each other....and then he's pissed at all 3.. and they try to suck up and stuff...woo...." so........ i thought that i'd give it a try. since it's your idea (although i was unable to stretch your idea for very long... --;),  
  
THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO FUZZISH-SAN.  
  
Anyhoo, thanx for all the reviews, Madiha-san, Fuzzish-san, Kyri-san, [SheFury, Ranaya, Lady Adako, Firaga, FireGoddess, LadyWatery and Friends]- san, and Bright Shadow-san, b-san, Fallen Angel from Heaven-san, Makoto Kudou-san, Shinigami15-san, gene-san, Wai-san and Aki-san, and Meron pan daisuki-san!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 12  
  
Ken was asleep when he heard the sound of something crashing in the kitchen. "K'so... who's making so much noise?!"  
  
Ken yawned, scratching his head and stretching. He hurried downstairs and entered the kitchen.  
  
"STOP!"  
  
Schuldich looked up from the floor, lips bleeding. Yohji stopped in midswing, as did Crawford. Yohji had a cut right above his eyebrow and Crawford had a bruise forming on his cheek.  
  
"What is going _on_?!"  
  
"We... got into a small argument."  
  
"SMALL?!"  
  
"Well..."  
  
"Sit down. Now."  
  
Everyone sat down meekly at Ken's angry tone.  
  
Ken muttered under his breath, "I swear, if you were arguing about me..."  
  
"So? What were you arguing about?"  
  
"Ah... something childish. You'll get mad."  
  
"Tell. Me."  
  
"About you."  
  
"About me...?"  
  
"Who would get the next date with you."  
  
Ken let out a frustrated sigh. "All of you would get a turn, you know! No need to be jealous or angry or anything like that!"  
  
"Are you _very_ angry?"  
  
Ken gave them a patented Aya Fujimiya glare. He stood and stomped away from the kitchen, leaving his suitors to regret their actions.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Ken woke up the next morning, wondering why he had a headache, he found Yohji standing before him with a tray of food, Schuldich with a pitcher of juice and Crawford with a change of clothes.  
  
"I'm not letting you guys off the hook."  
  
Ken got out of bed and hurried to the bathroom to wash. Yohji, Schuldich and Crawford glared at each other before putting down the things they were holding.  
  
When Ken got out of the restroom, he was relieved to see that his room was empty. He thought to himself, *I'm not going to let _anyone_ off the hook until they apologize. Besides... gives me more time to think, anyways...*  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"'Nii-sama!"  
  
Ken grinned as Duo glomped him. Ken stood straight, pulling his back away from the brick wall of Duo's school.  
  
"How'd you do today?"  
  
"I did okay, I think. I managed to whack Wu-chan with my braid accidentally about..."  
  
"10 times today."  
  
Duo giggled and gave Wufei a kiss on the cheek. Wufei scowled but they ignored it, seeing the slight blush.  
  
"Where's Hee-chan...?"  
  
"He's coming. The sensei wanted to talk to him about something."  
  
Ken tugged on Duo's sleeve and said, "What do you think of my new car?"  
  
Duo turned to look and his eyes began to sparkle. "It's... It's a JAGUAR!!!"  
  
Ken grinned as Duo practically glued himself to the car. "Oooh... and it's black and shiny..."  
  
Wufei grunted. "It's all right."  
  
"Hee-chan! You're finally here! Ara? Ne, Hee-chan? What happened? Your shirt, it's torn...!"  
  
"Fucking teacher. If I was still a Gundam pilot, I would've blown his fucking head off."  
  
Duo and Ken guided Heero into the car, Wufei gathering the bags. "Why am _I_ the bloody 'bellhop'?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So... what exactly happened?"  
  
"Tanaka Sensei asked me to stay afterschool to talk with him about my plans for college."  
  
"And?"  
  
"As soon as we were alone, he lunged for me. Of course, I kicked him away but he was stubborn. He grabbed me and started kissing me... he's pretty strong. And he's bigger than I am. So... I punched him and he grabbed my shirt so that he wouldn't fall... and he tore it... I was about to run when he grabbed me again... Gomen, Duo... he... he broke the bracelet you gave me..."  
  
A single tear ran down Heero's cheek and Duo's eyes filled with tears. Wufei's lips became a thin line and he hugged both Duo and Heero. Ken gripped the steering wheel tightly when he saw his brother's expression so pained. He dropped the teens off at Duo's home - his home - and left, telling Duo to call if they needed anything.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken sighed as he stared into his coffee. "_You're_ drinking coffee, Ken-kun? You almost never drink coffee!"  
  
"Oh, hey, Omi... I want to ask you something about a teacher at your school..."  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"About someone called Tanaka...?"  
  
"Oh, him."  
  
"Tell me what you know about him."  
  
"Not much, really. But he's a little infamous at school. There's been rumors about him liking guys - specifically MY age guys, DUO's age guys... and some guys even spoke up and said that he raped them but so far, no one's really been able to pin him down. He seems like a nice guy to me."  
  
"He... tried to rape Heero."  
  
"NANI?! HE WHAT?!"  
  
Ken sighed. "Duo was crying today... because Heero cried."  
  
"Ken-kun..."  
  
"I think... that I need to cheer Duo up. And Heero and Wufei, too, of course."  
  
"What're you going to do?"  
  
"Go pick them up and take them out somewhere. Amusement park, I guess."  
  
"Have fun, Ken-kun..."  
  
"Omi, tomorrow... tell the principle that I want to have a talk with him later in the afternoon."  
  
"Sure, Ken-kun."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken found himself in front of Duo's house's door - his parents' door. The Hideaki family house. He took in a deep breath and rang the doorbell.  
  
"Just a moment!"  
  
The door was thrown open and a smiling older woman faced Ken, holding a tray of drinks. Seeing Ken, she dropped it, gasping in shock.  
  
"K-ken?"  
  
Ken paled and swallowed. "Um... uh..." Why couldn't he think of anything to say?!  
  
"Ken, is it really you? My... my God... I thought... we thought that... Ken...!"  
  
Ken's mother gathered Ken into her arms and Ken sighed, slightly relieved. She wasn't turning him away... He frowned. She was a little thinner than usual.  
  
"Please, Ken, say something."  
  
Ken found that he couldn't really talk. That his heart was lodged in his throat and that tears threatened to fall.  
  
"Okaa-san, daijoubu?"  
  
Duo gasped. "'Nii-sama!"  
  
She turned to face him. "You... you knew! And you didn't tell me?!"  
  
"Okaa-san, don't get mad at Duo! I begged him not to tell you... I... I wasn't ready!"  
  
His mother nodded and let Ken in. "Why... did you decide to come today?"  
  
"I wanted to take Duo and his friends out today... May I, Okaa-san?"  
  
"Okay... but... can we talk afterwards...? As a family?"  
  
Ken nodded. "May... I bring some people? And I would like it if Duo's friends were also here."  
  
"Of course."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"'Nii-sama... what are you doing?"  
  
Ken sighed and said, "I'm taking you guys to the amusement park to take your minds off things. Might seem a little insensitive... but believe me, this works. I know..."  
  
"'Nii-sama... did... something like... what happened to Hee-chan... happen to you?"  
  
Ken laughed lightl. "Yea. But I had to kick the guy in the balls to get away. And he managed to get me down to my boxers. I was scared shitless and depressed but... but Yotan helped me out..."  
  
"He was with you at that time?"  
  
"Well... this was during a mission. Omi and I were the 'bait.'"  
  
"Aah..."  
  
Wufei and Heero then entered the car. "What are we doing?"  
  
"We're going to have some fun to get your mind off things, Heero-kun. Don't give me that 'You insensitive bastard' look because I know what you're going through."  
  
"'Nii-sama... I was wondering... what're you going to say to Okaa-san and Otou-san? Not only about that... but about your suitors, too?"  
  
"I'll figure it out then."  
  
TBC...  
  
Aah... what am I doing...? Review, onegai! 


	13. Owari!!!~

Fighting for Ken  
  
by: Schu_chan  
  
disclaimer: WeiB does not belong to me. Wish it did, but it doesn't.  
  
* * are thoughts  
  
this chapter took a while... but it's pretty long, ne?  
  
DOMOU ARIGATOU, MINNA-SAN! WAI-SAN, AKI-SAN, MAIRIANA-SAN, MAKOTO KUDOU- SAN, SHAY NEKO-SAN, FUZZISH-SAN, BRIGHT SHADOW-SAN, MADIHA-SAN... THANK YOU ALL SOOOOO MUUUCH!  
  
this is over... yay!  
  
Farfie gets a piece in this chapter (quite horribly placed, actually...). A small piece. For Mairiana-san.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
CHAPTER 13  
  
Ken grinned when he saw Heero and Duo getting off the ride with bright and happy looks. Wufei stood next to Ken, yawning.  
  
"Why don't you ride, Wufei-kun?"  
  
"It's... good to see them just laughing and talking. Heero... he hasn't been able to smile or laugh in years... only recently."  
  
"Because of the Gundam project?"  
  
Wufei gave him a sharp look and said, "What?"  
  
"I know, Wufei-kun. It's okay. I'm with Kritiker."  
  
Wufei's tense muscles relaxed and he nodded. "Yes, because of that."  
  
"'Nii-chan, we want cotton candy!"  
  
Ken nodded and gave Duo and Heero a smile before getting into the long line for cotton candy. Wufei, Heero and Duo sat at a bench, talking to each other quietly.  
  
"Duo... your brother knows. He was Kritiker."  
  
"I know that, Wu-chan... it's all right."  
  
"Be careful, Duo... he may be your brother... but he's WeiB."  
  
"WeiB _isn't_ as ruthless as the rumors! And my 'Nii-sama-"  
  
"What are three kitten doing here in the amusement park?"  
  
The three teens looked up to see a pale-skinned, light purple-haired man with a single gold eye and scars marring his body. Seriously creeped out, they moved closer to each other.  
  
"Kittens? What are you talking about?"  
  
"You're related to a Siberian. And you are involved with these two, making you three connected..."  
  
Duo stared at Farfarello's finger in shock. Why in the world was the man pointing at him and saying he was related to a cat?!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken returned to the bench, humming softly to himself. He gasped in shock when he saw Farfarello talking with the three teens. Fear riddled his body like bullets and he dropped the cotton candy and ran towards his brother and friends.  
  
"Farfarello, get away from my ototo - NOW!"  
  
Ken got into an attack position and he glared at Farfarello. Farfarello sighed, giving Duo a pat on the head before getting up.  
  
"Baakaa~ I was just telling them about the times when you messed up hilariously on some of your missions."  
  
Ken was surprised to hear _sane_ words coming from Farfarello and to see a _sane_ look in his eye.  
  
"You're... you're..."  
  
"I was put into a mental institution and I'm on my way to recovery now. No need to panick when you see me anymore."  
  
"What're you doing with my brother and his friends?"  
  
"As I said. I'm telling them of your blunders."  
  
Ken sighed and said, "Why?"  
  
"My date's gone to get some drinks for us but he's taking a while and I saw your brother and his friends."  
  
Ken's eyes widened. "How'd you know, anyways? That he was my brother."  
  
"Oh, puh-lease. Do you think that I haven't been keeping in touch with anyone?"  
  
Ken just stayed silent, studying the man who had once almost succeeded in killing him. Duo, Heero and Wufei could feel the apprehension coming from Ken. Farfarello just stood there, sighing. He waited for Ken to finish being so scared of him.  
  
"Hey, you're not scared of Schuldich or Crawford. Loosen up."  
  
Ken suddenly scowled. "I suppose you know about that, too?"  
  
"Of course. Nagi is a very good informant once you offer him some money."  
  
"Why're you so interested, anyways?"  
  
"Because you all crack me up. Especially you, Siberian. Why not just choose them all and form a big org-"  
  
Ken flushed and he threw his cap at Farfarello. It hit Farfarello on the head and Farfarello grinned.  
  
"Why're you so embarrassed? Your brother is involved in a threes-"  
  
"Urusai!"  
  
Ken flushed more and his brother and Wufei blushed as much as him. Heero just watched silently. "Hey, who the hell are you to be talking to my boyfriend that way?"  
  
Ken looked up and looked horrified. "Ikegami?!"  
  
The tall, light-haired, tan man looked at him with wide eyes. "KEN HIDEAKI?! YOU.... You're supposed to be dead!"  
  
Ken looked a little uncomfortable as he replied, "I never died..."  
  
Ikegami gave him a look full of hurt, remorse and love before turning to Farfarello with a look of pure adoration and love. "Farf, here. I got us Coke."  
  
"Hn. You love him, don't you?"  
  
Ikegami began to cough, choking on the Coke. "N-nani?!"  
  
"Don't try to deny it. But... you also love me. If Ken wasn't so scared of me, it would be nice to form a threes-"  
  
"I told you to shut up, Farfarello! Don't... don't say things like that in public!"  
  
Farfarello grinned at Ken, chanting, "Threesome, threesome, threesome, three-"  
  
Ikegami placed his lips over Farfarello's, silencing him. Ken, Duo, Heero and Wufei stared at them both in shock. They were in _public_! When Ikegami pulled away, Farfarello had a silly smile on his face.  
  
"Bye, Kitties. I have... something to do. Tell Brad and Schu I said hi, will you?"  
  
As Ikegami and Farfarello walked away, they could hear Farfarello saying, "I can't believe we met Siberian here, of all places. And Ikegami, I was wondering if we really could..."  
  
Ken's face was flushed as he gave his brother and his brother's 'friends' a glance. "Eh... ignore him... let's get going, guys. I dropped your cotton candy so why don't you get in line for a ride and I'll -"  
  
"It's all right, 'Nii-sama... let's just go ride some more rides."  
  
"'Kay."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken was in the car, sitting next to Crawford, who was driving. Crawford, Schuldich and Yohji swallowed once before getting out of the car. Ken stayed in his seat, frozen.  
  
What was he going to say to his parents?!  
  
Yohji opened the door to his side and gently tugged on his sleeve. "Ken... you _can_ back out of this... say that something came up and talk to them later..."  
  
"I-iie... I... I have to tell them now. I've hidden from them for so long... It's not fair to them."  
  
All three of his suitors sighed. Ken turned to them suddenly.  
  
"I... I'm sorry for getting so mad at you for fighting..."  
  
"No, you had the right to."  
  
"I'll... I'll be giving you my answer after this. They... might condemn your feelings for me or not... They might condemn _me_ for my feelings... But I... I know that I can't throw away your feelings... or mine."  
  
They stared at him as he hurried towards the front door. "Aren't you guys coming?"  
  
They followed him inside, still a little stunned.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken's mother smiled happily as she placed the coffee/tea down in front of his son and his 'friends.'  
  
"We're so glad to meet you. It's been so long since we've seen our older son... and to see that he was with such nice friends as you makes us feel very assured."  
  
Yohji almost choked on his tea right then. Schuldich just smiled as Crawford and Ken banged on Yohji's back.  
  
*If only she knew that we all pretty much tried to kill each other in the past... hahaha.*  
  
*Schuldiiich! Don't think things like that - Brad told me of the times when you sometimes say things outloud when you think that you thought them!*  
  
Schuldich pouted and nodded slightly at him. Duo, Heero and Wufei sat on the couch across from them, one looking happy, one smirking, and one looking very amused at the uncomfortable looks on Ken and Ken's suitors' faces.  
  
"So, Ken... what have you been doing?"  
  
Ken looked up at his step-father and said, "I... I've been working in a flowershop..."  
  
His mother looked horrified. "Ken! I'm sure that doesn't get you enough pay for everything you need! Why didn't you come to us?"  
  
Ken laughed lightly. "I'm fine, mother. I also do some odd jobs around the neighborhood."  
  
Yohji coughed at that, choking on his coffee. Odd jobs!  
  
"Oh! Are you all right?"  
  
Yohji nodded, letting Schuldich hit his back gently. When he calmed down, he thanked Ken and smiled slightly to himself. His eyes widened when he realized _why_ he was smiling to himself when he should be nervous - Schuldich was running his hand up and down his back! Yohji gently shrugged his shoulders, indicating for Schuldich to take his hand off. Schuldich _did_ take his hand off - but not before letting it drift down to Yohji's butt. Yohji managed to keep a straight face while yelling into Schuldich's mind.  
  
*WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?! WE'RE BOTH IN LOVE WITH KEN AND -*  
  
*That doesn't change the fact that you're hot.*  
  
Yohji's eyes widened slightly and he tried not to edge more towards Crawford.  
  
"Okaa-san, Otou-san... there's something I need to tell you before I say anything else..."  
  
"Of course, Ken. Tell us anything you feel that you need to say."  
  
"I'm gay."  
  
Everyone stared at him. Ken took in a deep breath. "And... these three 'friends'... are all guys that I love - maybe not all as boyfriends, but then, maybe all as boyfriends. I'm giving them my answer after this... and... and I just wanted your blessings - not your approval, your blessings."  
  
His mother and father stared at him in total shock - as did everyone else. "K-ken honey, don't joke about things like that... it's... it's not funny... we've only just seen each other after how many years and... and..."  
  
"I'm not joking, Okaa-san... I love you and I don't want you to look at me wierdly or think that I'm disgusting but... I won't let your opinion get in the way of my happiness again."  
  
"What...? Ken, what are you talking about?"  
  
"It's... nothing. It's something in the past. Don't worry about it, Yotan.... Well, Okaa-san? I'm sorry to put you in this position, but..."  
  
"I... You have my blessings, Ken. I don't know about your mother, but I... think that you will be happy with your choice and although you are not my real son, that is all that I can ask. I _did_ give Duo permission with his 'friends' anyways."  
  
Duo blushed and nodded when Ken gave him a look. "Well, Okaa-san...?"  
  
His mother gave him a smile. "It's okay. As... as long as you're happy and you keep in touch... I don't want to lose you again..."  
  
Ken gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Arigatou! I'll see you in a few days, Okaa-san, Otou-san, Duo, Wufei-kun, Heero-kun!"  
  
Ken pulled Yohji out by the hand, indicating the others to follow. All three of his suitors sighed happily. Ken looked so beautiful smiling like that... sigh...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"So... what's your choice, Ken?"  
  
Ken grabbed Yohji and gave him a kiss on the lips. "You."  
  
Crawford and Schuldich gave him a hurt look - until Ken grabbed Crawford, gave _him_ a kiss, then grabbed Schuldich and gave _him_ a kiss, too.  
  
Ken grinned. "I... know it's selfish of me... but I... want all three of you."  
  
He blushed, staring down at the floor. Crawford, Schuldich and Yohji eyed each other.  
  
"Share?"  
  
"Share."  
  
"Yup."  
  
They all tried to grab Ken at once but he ducked out of the way, blushing. "What are you trying to do, crush me under all that body weight?!"  
  
Yohji and Schuldich licked their lips and grinned at each other. "Ne, Ken?"  
  
"Yea, what is it?"  
  
"So... all four of us are officially boyfriends...?"  
  
"Yes, why?"  
  
Yohji and Schuldich high-fived each other. "Because that means yes groping!"  
  
Ken cried out as Yohji and Schuldich sped away with him in their arms towards Schuldich's apartment. Crawford sighed and began jogging lightly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When Ken woke up in the morning, he blushed, remembering everything from the night before. He sat up slowly, trying not to wake anyone.  
  
"Mm... Ken..."  
  
Ken blushed as he saw Yohji's hand starting to edge down towards the lower part of his area although he was still asleep. Ken left the bed, leaving Yohji to fondle himself as he dreamt of Ken.  
  
Ken washed alone, smiling to himself until he remembered why he'd woken without disturbing his lovers. He sighed and quickly dried himself.  
  
"I'm going to be late..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hai. Hai. Ah... Hai."  
  
Ken impatiently tapped his foot on the floor as the secretary talked into the phone. She finally hung up and Ken gave her a thin smile.  
  
"May I talk to the principal now, please?"  
  
"Yes, of course. Are you Ken Hidaka-san?"  
  
Ken nodded. "He's been expecting you."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Hidaka-san! Please, have a seat. May I ask why you wanted to speak to me?"  
  
Ken cringed inwardly. Omi, Duo, Heero and Wufei's principal was a pervie looking, over weight man. Ken ignored the appreciative look the principal gave his body, shuddering slightly.  
  
"Oh, are you cold?"  
  
Ken shook his head. "I-ie. Please, let's just get down to business."  
  
"Ah, what was it about? Omi-kun's doing excellently in school, so that can't be it..."  
  
"It's about that teacher of yours, Tanaka?"  
  
"Oh, him! He's an excellent teacher, Sir! Exactly what is it about...?"  
  
"He tried to rape a friend of my brother's. I want him fired."  
  
"But Sir! He couldn't have done that! He's an important part of our school community. To just fire him on the whim of an ignorant sibling... well... that's quite silly, don't you think?"  
  
"Did you just call me ignorant?"  
  
"Of course not, Sir! I was _just_ saying that you may not know all the facts. Children nowadays... they'll do _anything_ for attention, Sir! And not only that, but we _can't_ lose someone as valuable as Tanaka."  
  
Ken gave the man a disgusted look before saying, "How much? What do you want. Name it, and it's yours."  
  
"Sir, I couldn't -"  
  
"Shut up and tell me what you want, you greedy bastard."  
  
The older, overweight man licked his lips before getting out of his chair and walking over to where Ken was. Ken sighed. What was the fat man planning?  
  
Ken immediately tensed when he felt a pudgy hand on his shoulder. He could hear the fast, uneven breathing coming from the principal.  
  
"Do... you have any time after school, Hidaka-san?"  
  
Ken jumped away from the man, growling, "Of course not!"  
  
"Why, Hidaka-san? You _did_ say that you wanted Tanaka fired. And I'm sure that your sibling will be most greatful."  
  
"For one thing, he won't be greatful if I'm whoring myself to get him fired. And secondly, I'd rather be home, doing some work or screwing one of my boyfriends."  
  
"Are you sure about that, Hidaka-san? You... won't regret it?"  
  
Ken glared at the man and said in a steely voice, "This was your chance to do this the easy way. Now, you'll learn not to cross me - the hard way."  
  
With those words, Ken turned and stalked out.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken entered the apartment, yawning. "I can't _believe_ that I was able to hold myself back... If only I'd had my bugnuks."  
  
He found three angry and hurt lovers sitting at the kitchen table. "Where were you, Ken?"  
  
"I can't believe you left us alone on our first morning together!"  
  
Ken sighed and headed towards the bed. "I'll explain later... I'm too tired right now..."  
  
"Ken...? You smell funny."  
  
Ken groaned. "Damn, the fat man!"  
  
"Huh...?"  
  
"Eh... just let me explain later."  
  
"Okay..."  
  
The three lovers contemplated on whether or not to jump Ken or not but decided not to - they didn't like the funny smell.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"I'm going to kill that guy! No wonder Tanaka's gotten away so many times!"  
  
Ken was smelling nice again after a long bath and he was on the floor with his head in Crawford's lap, Yohji's head on his chest and Schuldich laying his head against the small corner that Yohji and Ken made.  
  
"Yotan?"  
  
"Hm?"  
  
Yohji purred as Ken gently played with his hair. "Contact Manx for me? I lost her number while I was burning some things..."  
  
"Sure. You want both... eh... not killed but... I guess you could call it... ruined, right?"  
  
"Yea, next week. And she'll probably need to bail me out of jail, too."  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"I _have_ to get a crack at that Tanaka guy!"  
  
Ken's lovers chuckled before agreeing to it. "For now, though, Ken, let's just sit in front of the fire and do nothing."  
  
"Mmn... okay, Brad..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken grinned as he threw open the door to Heero, Duo and Wufei's classroom. "'Nii-sama?!"  
  
Ken waved him away. "Ignore this, will you, kids? And those who can't bear the sight of blood... I suggest you turn away."  
  
"Excuse me, but -"  
  
Ken glared at Tanaka, hissing, "Urusai! You have absolutely _nothing_ to say!"  
  
"Please leave my classroom! I think you're scaring the children!"  
  
Ken growled and he lashed out at Tanaka, seeing red. "And your victims... don't you think that _you_ scared _them_?! Huh?!"  
  
Tanaka stood and glared back at Ken. "Urusai, you brat! I don't know who you are or what you want, but _no one_ disturbs my class or hits me and gets away with it!"  
  
Tanaka dodged the next punch and Ken fell. "Mmph! This... this is for a friend's tears!"  
  
The kick landed on Tanaka's shoulder. "And this, this is for my brother's tears!"  
  
The next few blows rendered Tanaka unconscious. Ken grabbed him by the collar and slapped him around.  
  
"Wake up, you fucking bastard!"  
  
Ken could hear the sirens in the distance. "Hn. Better get this finished soon."  
  
"Hn...?"  
  
Tanaka peered blearily at Ken, who grinned before hitting him again. "Night night!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"He... he just attacked me! He accused me of raping one of my _own_ students and _attacked_ me like that! Look at me, my face is ruined and my body's broken!"  
  
Ken grinned from the bench he sat at. All _he_ had was a small bruise from falling and a small cut from a paper while he'd been filling some forms out.  
  
"I'm here, Ken. For goodness sakes, you just _had_ to go and do that, didn't you?"  
  
Ken nodded. "Yup, I did. You don't know how good I feel right now. Sooooo.... are you going to let me out now?"  
  
"Yes. And they've both been fired and I doubt that they'll be working anywhere any time soon."  
  
"Arigatou."  
  
"Now, come on."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Ken grinned at his family and his friends, saying, "It's been a long year - and some of us, a long 5 or six years, since we've seen each other last. But since we're celebrating Christmas together, it doesn't matter, right?"  
  
They all laughed, saying, "Of course not!"  
  
Ken hopped down from the table and sat down between Crawford and Schuldich. Yohji sat next to Schuldich, who started petting him under the table.  
  
*Schuldich! I can't believe you still do that! What if Yohji makes a sound during dinner?!*  
  
*He'll be fine.*  
  
*I just want to let you guys know right now... that I love you all.*  
  
*We love you, too.*  
  
"A toast to 'Nii-sama because he came back, he still loves us and because we love him."  
  
They all smiled at Duo's slight blush and toasted to his cheer, laughing lightly.  
  
*OWARI*  
  
eh... that sucked. really sucked. sooooo.... i'll be writing a _different_ ending to make up to myself and those who hate this ending a better one. Of course, it'll still be happy (i can't bring myself to make anyone unhappy... i lub "my" characters).  
  
SOOOOO... Review, PLS!  
  
AND, AND! I have a new fic idea... tell me what you think, okee? okee?  
  
It's an AU fic and all of WeiB and Schwarz (except Farfie) will be boarders in a little boarding house place and Ken will be new. But not the bright, cheery, cool, cute Ken... (at first, anyways...) kekeke. of course will be yaoi/shounen-ai.  
  
  
  
PREVIEW  
  
"You'll be getting a new boarder."  
  
"EEEEHHHH?!"  
  
The whole group of teens stared at the redhead who took care of the bills for them.  
  
"His name is Ken Hidaka and he'll be joining you tomorrow."  
  
"Datte -"  
  
"Ran, Crawford, I expect you to take good care of everyone."  
  
"Hai."  
  
"Hai."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
The doorbell rang and Omi ran to get it. "Oh, are you Ken Hidaka- kun?"  
  
They could hear a soft voice but couldn't tell what it was saying. Omi came running in.  
  
"He's here, guys!"  
  
They all waited, anticipating a good looking guy - especially since Manx seemed to have a habit of choosing for them only good looking boarders. Almost all of them groaned when they saw a tall, thin guy with huge, wiry glasses on.  
  
"O... ore wa Ken. Yorushiku."  
  
A geek?! 


End file.
